Sated Seeker, Happy Seeker
by applepie3399
Summary: So, it seems Starscream's bad temper and treacherous streak were mainly caused by loniliness and sexual frustration. Well, Megatron will have to fix that! Of course not without some unexpected turns and complications because nothing is ever simple with the seeker. MxSS, other pairings, sticky. Enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

First attemp at fanfiction, slash, mature and trasformers writing. That being said, it was a really weird experience writing this fic.

No beta reader. Also, English is not my native tongue so feel free to point out mistakes.

TFP/AU verse. Since, I'm a sucker for a non-violent relationship between Megatron and Starscream (I know, the irony...), I decided to give them a shot myself. But mostly, I wanted to find out if I could write smut at all.

Sticky.

Enjoy! 3

**Sated Seeker is a Happy (or at least less troublesome and less treacherous) Seeker.**

* * *

Megatron was currently sitting on his grand chair and watching his first lieutenant strutting around the command center.

The Decepticon lord still had a hard time comprehending the fact that the seeker's bad temper and treacherous streak were, for the most part, a result of his sexual frustration. Not that the jet's character was all sunshine and rainbows but it was far better at the beginning of the war.

Seekers, as the tyrant knew, came in trines. What he didn't know, however, was the fact that trines were not simply military units. Trinemates were much closer than that. Bonded for life, they loved and took care of one another. That includes, taking care of any sexual urges which were, it seems, quite frequent.

Unfortunately, Megatron has decided to send Starscream's wingmates on a terribly long mission from which they have not returned yet. Offlined or just lost, nobody really knew what had happened to them. From this point in time Starscream's ire grew only stronger and stronger, leashing at his inferiors every now and then and plotting against his leader even more often.

He missed his trinemates quite a lot even though he viciously denied it. There was nobody left on the Nemesis to comfort him anymore, nor was there anyone who offered to take care of the jet's needs, especially his sexual ones. Seekers were too proud to just ask for an interface any other cybertronian that was not a seeker themselves. And as far as self-serving went and as much of a narcissist Starscream was, that was just not enough anymore.

Megatron followed every movement of the sleek jet. Primus, he was beautiful, sinfully so. The tyrant slid his thights apart and cocked his interface panel up a notch at the sight presented upon his optics. Those elegantly crafted pedes clanking on the floor while hips tilted at every step. Finally Starscream came to a stop in front of one of the Vehicons and started explaining something, his servos gesturing wildly while he was talking.

By this point Megatron was far too distracted by the slightly opened long long legs and perky aft to even hear what his second and the drone were discussing. However, he was not as distracted as not to notice the longing look on the Vehicon's face staring directly at Starscream's proudly erected wings.

The possessive nature of the Decepticon Lord did not like what he was seeing, not at all. How DARE this simpleton of a drone look at what was already his! But there was nothing he could do at the moment that will not raise suspicion among his troops and that was just driving him up the wall.

* * *

**_- Several Earth Days Ago -_**

After yet another failed attempt from Starscream to usurper the Deceoricon Lord's position, Megatron finally had had it with him. Even after countless treacherous acts the jet could still be a very valuable asset when he decided that it was in his interest.

Sadly, he hardly ever was of any use, even less so, as of late. With the rapidly decreasing number of their specie, every capable warrior was of use somehow and Megatron would've hated to eliminate one of his best. In a last attempt to discipline his treasonous second he had decided to try one last approach.

The Decepticon Lord had issued Soundwave with the task of finding what had turned Starscream from a somehow loyal and very capable warrior into a treacherous and mostly inefficient mess.

The telepath had spent several Earth days tracking and observing Starscream, much to the seeker's disdain. Every now and then the jet would snarl at Soundwave, call him a creep and storm off through the nearest exit.

Even though the seeker had done his best to avoid the telepath, the blue mech had succeeded at completing his task. Reporting to Megatron in private, his mission's outcome had rendered his leader speechless. Almost all of his problems concerning the seeker had been born from the fact that Starscream had felt lonely and sexually neglected! What a joke!

Megatron had been very keen on solving his Starscrem-related problems and it would seem that the solution had been not only very simple, but potentially extremely pleasurable as well. Managing to coax the seeker to his berth had proven to be a much harder task than previously expected as he had become very paranoid of everyone and even more so of his leader.

But never to be said that Megatron gives up easily! After a lot of chasing the seeker around the Nemesis, he had finally managed to corner the little mech in one of the less used one-way corridors of the battle ship. Having nowhere to run, Starscream had flattened himself on the farthest away wall from his leader. Fear creeping in his optics more and more with every step of the tyrant. But before the flyer could begin to grovel and plead for mercy, Megatron had managed to pin his arms on each side of his helm and lean close to the seeker's faceplates. Starscream surprised squeak had been silenced by the bigger mech's lips on his. Everything had stilled for several nano-kliks before the jet mewled and had flung his limbs tightly around his leader's frame, enthusiastically kissing back.

Even after several Earth weeks of Megatron chasing and 'facing the seeker, Starscream's paranoid nature and memories of previous beatings had made him fidgety every time his lord got close to him no matter the intention.

Finally, Megatron had learned to ignore any initial resistance coming form Starscream and go straight for the seekers lips. After one kiss, the jet's sexual drive had gone sky high and things had become fairly easy from then on.

* * *

**_- NOW -_**

Primus, how would he wait till the end of the day if the seeker moved around so sensually! He tried to take his gaze off of Starscream and looked around the command center, his optics meeting Soundwave's knowing visor. The tyrant felt like a scolded sparkling for not being able to focus on anything war-related lately.

The good part was that today's shift was almost over so he wouldn't have to wait much longer to get the seeker's lovely frame back in his berth. Nano-kliks ticked slowly, too slowly in Megatron's opinion. Enough was enough! He stood up abruptly, startling his troops who looked in his direction questioningly. The tyrant burrowed his brows.

"Starscream, follow me!" – His voice boomed in the suddenly silent command center.

The jet immediately tensed and his optics widened in fear, his wings dropping slightly but obediently following his leader out of the room.

Walking through the desolated corridors of the Nemesis, Starscream began to relax when he saw that they were heading to his leader's quarters. He trailed behind Megatron, wings quivering with anticipation of a great satisfying night ahead.

The moment the door to the tyrant's quarters hissed closed, the mechs were in each others hands. Starscream pressed his frame closer to his lord and kissed him hurriedly. Megatron pushed the seeker against the closed door and nibbled on his lip components eliciting a needy moan. The jet's wings scrapped on the metal surface and he whimpered.

Not that taking the smaller mech right against the door wouldn't be a delight, but right now the Decepticon Lord preferred to use the enormous berth just a couple of steps away from them. He grabbed Starscreams hips and lifted him of the ground, carrying him to the laid the jet on his back and snuggled himself between the smaller mech's legs.

The seeker was already panting hard when Megatron's glossa found his neck cables and rained open mouth kisses upon them while slightly nibbling every now and then. By the time the tyrant's mouth was on the seeker's spark chamber Starscream was moaning and running his legs up and down his leader's hips.

Megatron's glossa continued its journey down on the jet's sleek cockpit, taking its time to savor every tremor of the body beneath. When Megatron's chin bumped into the seeker's interface panel he stopped. Said panel was already seeping lubricant from its seams.

The larger mech put his servos on the slim legs and massaged them slowly with his thumbs. Almost instantly they shot apart and started quivering in anticipation while his elegant pedes were digging their heels in the berth.

Megatron smirked and laid his lip components on the hot interface panel and hummed. The smaller mech's body arched off the bed at the sensation but the panel remained sealed. Megatron was mildly amazed at his second's stubbornness. By now Starscream was supposed to be a moaning mess. Yet, the jet still managed to oppose his lord. Well, not for long. The tyrant's glossa poked from between his lips components and licked the panel slowly with just enough pressure to make the seeker arch his back once again and finally retract his panel.

Immediately after the interface panel opened transfluids leaked out of Starscream's quivering valve. He hissed when the air hit his warm equipment. The hiss quickly transformed into a long needy moan when Megatron's hot breath hovered on his opening, teasing him relentlessly.

The tyrant smirked again but remained unmoving for several nano-kliks, only blowing hot and then cold breath on the valve which in turn started leaking even more. Starscream whimpered and trashed on the berth, his long talons balling into fists near his helm. Finally taking mercy on the poor seeker Megatron tentatively pressed his lip components on one of the valve's outside nodes. The reaction was instantaneous and Starscream flung his legs on the tyrant's shoulder and dig his heels on his back. Once again Megatron was immensely glad that he had such a strong armor. Had it been any lesser bot, the seeker's pedes would've left some nasty dents and scratches.

Megatron's servos moved from his second's legs to his perky aft, gave it a firm squeeze and continued their journey to the other's slim waist and started to caress the armor there.

Meanwhile his glossa wiggled its way in the waiting valve and was lazily pressing on each and every node on its way. The pace was driving Starscream mad with want and the mech clamped his thights on either side of Megatron's helm while screaming his leader's name in pure desire. Digging his talons into the berth and moaning wantonly, he tried to press his valve into Megatron's faceplates more.

With his glossa half-way in the thigh opening, the tyrant withdrew it slowly and the seeker groaned unhappily at the retreating appendage. Circling his legs and locking his pedes behind his leader's helm, Starscream tried to draw Megatron's mouth to his valve once again. Even though seeker's legs were extremely strong, the Decepticon Lord's frame was even stronger and Starsctream's efforts were rendered useless.

All of a sudden, Megatron's glossa buried itself in the Starscream's valve again and the seeker's shriek of pleasure could be heard through half the Nemesis. Legs tightened around Megatron's helm so much it almost started to feel uncomfortable. However, he paid that no mind and continued his slow pace with his glossa. Starscream wailed in pleasure and his wings fluttered on the berth, scrapping their sharp edges on the hard surface creating a screechy sound which finally captured Megatron's attention.

Immediately the servos on the seeker's waist moved up once again and found the place where those pretty wings connected with the seeker's back. The tyrant dug his fingers into the seams of the base of the wings and the jet screamed in pleasure.

Seeker wings were extremely sensitive and if a mech knew where and how to touch they could overload a seeker just by caressing their wings. During the past several Earth weeks Megatron managed to gain quite a lot of experience. Sliding his pointy fingers along the lower edges of the wings and tracing them all the way up to their pointy ends made Starscream moan and trash his dark helm from side to side while bucking his hips and valve into the tyrant's skilled glossa. Seeing as the seeker won't last much longer, Megatron withdrew his glossa and moved his servos from his second's wings to his shaking legs, spreading them even further apart.

Starscream was panting hard, lip components slightly apart and begging to be kissed, optics wild with desire and anticipation. Primus, the sleek jet, sprawled on a berth, moaning and trashing, arching his back and shaking his legs was the most arousing sight that Megatron has even witnessed.

The leader sat back on his pedes and finally retracted his interface panel, giving a satisfied grunt as his spike started to pressurize. He moved his hips flush against Starscream's valve in such a position that while his spike continued to extend it was doing so directly into the seeker's slick opening. Both mechs groaned when the appendage fully pressurized, stretching the valve nicely. A perfect fit.

Megatron leaned closer to Starscream, hooked his right arm at the seekre's leg, braced himself on his left one, positioned near the jet's spark chamber and buried his face into the other mech's neck cables. Inhaling deeply the sweet addicting aroma that was coming from the seeker's neck, the tyrant drew his spike out and slammed all the way back in. Starscream shrieked and flung his arms at his leader's neck and started scratching his back and helm in ecstasy while his lips frankly searched for Megatron's. After several trysts, the larger mech removed his face plates from the seeker's neck cables and kissed along his helm vents, cheek and finally his lips.

The jetlocked his pedes behind his Lord's back and dug his heels in his aft, drawing a surprised grunt from him. Megatron picked up the pace and ground their frames together even harder. The berth creaked loudly under its current occupiers' added weight and sudden movements.

Megatron decided to let go of the seeker's leg in favor of touching his wing again. Repeating his path from earlier, he run his finger all the way up to the very tip of the wing and started massaging it lazily but firmly.

He could already sense Starscream's overload approaching and thrust even harder and faster. Every motion of his hips elicited sweet moans of pleasure which only grew louder and louder. After several grunts and groans Megatron slammed home and pinched the seeker's wing simultaneously. As he predicted it became too much for the smaller mech and he howled in ecstasy, his body went rigid against Megatron while his talons dig so deep into his leader's back they drew energon.

The seeker's contracting valve squeezed the tyrant's spike sweetly. That proved to be too much for Megatron and he overload almost instantaneously after Starscream, grunting in satisfaction while burying his face into the smaller mech's neck and rolling his hips a few more times.

When Megatron came to his senses again, he was squashing his lieutenant under his frame. Not that the smaller mech paid any attention, he was soundly recharging with his arms laid on each side of his beautiful helm. With his faceplates relaxed and lips slightly parted, Starscream looked content and almost innocent.

Megatron drew out and re-pressurized his spike back in its housing eliciting a light moan from the sleeping seeker. The tyrant smirked at the sound and hooked his arms behind the smaller mech's waist, rolling on his back and pulling the seeker half-way on top of him. The Decepticon Lord inhaled Starscream's sweet aroma one more time and drifted in recharge.

This was an amazing improvement over the usual treachery that he expected from his second. Megatron could definitely get used to this. For the first time in a long long time he didn't regret letting his seeker live.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Meanwhile, several meters down the hall, Soundwave sat in his room uneasily, his processor still tingling with his superiors' lust and pleasure.

At first, the telepath had managed to ignore the arousal coming from his leader's quarters but as the activities between Megatron and Starscream grew hotter and hotter after each week, he found it harder and even impossible to ignore his own arousal.

Awkwardly he moved his fingers to his already heating interface panel. Others may say he was emotionless all they want, but even he couldn't stand this much stimulation without having to do anything about it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

TFP Verse/AU(?), Sticky.

No beta read.

Enjoy 3

* * *

Megatron was woken up in the dead of the night by a hot frame pressing against his side and sharp talons digging in his chestplates. The tyrant onlined his optics groggily and looked at the seeker plastered to himself. After several nano-kliks the smaller mech whimpered, hooked one of his legs around the lord's waist and rubbed his interface panel on the other's hip.

Megatron observed the seeker's body language stunned. Surely, seekers were sensual creatures and craved touching and facing more than other cybertronians but the second in command was supposed to be sated for at least another 2 Earth days, not just a couple of hours.… That probably meant that he just wanted a release, rather than needing it.

The seeker had never been the one to initiate any sexual activities between them. Even if he could do nothing against his coding, that didn't mean he did not give his best to fight it! Being reduced to a whimpering pile of desire, what a shame! And at the mercy of his most hated enemy, the utter humiliation! But once Megatron had found about his crave for touch and attention there was little Starscream could do. Even in such need as he was, he still could only be affected by other bots he found attractive. Alas, for reason unknown to him, the seeker found his lord very, very attractive. Damn!...

Megatron was fine with Starscream not initiating their private activities. The casual 'no-strings' 'facing was the best suited for wartime. And if that was what it took to keep his second intact and cease his treachery, he was more than fine with it. As a matter of fact, he was way more than just fine.

The smaller frame kept rubbing on his hip and the sexual movements and whimpers were enough to rev Megatron's engines. The larger mech would want nothing else but to take his second here and now. But such activities were bound to wake Starscream up, no matter how deep sleeper he was. And if the seeker woke up, the tyrant was sure he'd run from the room just like he had been doing every morning after a 'need-touching-and-facing-NOW' nights.

The whimpering turned a little bit on the painful side. It seems like the seeker needed help with his little predicament. Megatron was known for cruelty, but he just couldn't leave the poor mech in pain, especially not after weeks of obedience and lack of treachery from Starscream. Not to mention the mind-blowing overloads.

The long talons were gripping at his chest plate so hard they were leaving scratches in their wake. The tyrant moved his servo around the seeker's waist. At the reciprocated touch of another mech, Starscream's interface panel clicked open. Liquids gushed out instantaneously and warmed Megatron's hip. The larger mech moved one of the seeker's legs between his own, so that the other was straddling one of his thights. The warlord bent the same straddled leg at the knee. Starscream moaned at the new friction and started rubbing himself on the offered limp even faster.

Mm, lithe frame arching and pressing to his was such a delight. The sudden poke against his thight took him by surprise though. He rolled their frames over so that the seeker was on his back, careful not to fold the wings the wrong way, and pried the smaller mech off of his frame. Looking down, his suspicion was quickly confirmed. Just at the bottom end of the seeker's cockpit, a spike was slowly pressurizing. Megatron looked at it dumbfounded. Starscream had never extended it before, nor had he shown any indication that he wished attention on it.

It took a needy whimper from the seeker to cease the tyrant's trance. The slim hips trust upwards with no avail.

Megatron was so not in his waters. Sure he had had plenty of … berth-warmers during the years, but he had never had to take care of another's spike before. Most of his night partners had either never extended their spikes or had taken care of them themselves. He was Lord Megatron, he always took what he wanted but was skilled enough in the berth so he had never left a mech or a femme not satisfied even if he hadn't particularly paid mind to their spikes. The thing is, whatever had taken him to overload, had always been enough for his partners as well.

Now, however, the mech squirming on the berth clearly needed attention to his spike. This fact hit the tyrant's ego nastily. Had last night not been enough? But the seeker had looked quite satisfied, went straight in recharge from the overload. Yet, Megatron felt the need prove himself; his massive ego just couldn't let him fail as an interface partner, no way! Besides, it couldn't be much different from the times he had to bring himself to completion, right?

Right?

At least Starscream was asleep so he couldn't witness his nervous fidgeting and laugh at his inexperience. That would be the most humiliating scenario imaginable!

The loud whimpers from the seeker broke Megatron's train of thoughts again. The tyrant awkwardly positioned himself between Starscream's legs and caressed his thights, drawing circles with his thumbs. The low moan was an encouragement enough. The jet tried to buck his hips again but the leader's hands stopped them. The smaller mech groaned unhappily and wiggled on the berth, desperately searching for friction for his already fully extended spike.

Megatron's right servo moved towards the seeker's groin, one of his digits touching the base of the spike and slowly moving to the tip. At the motion Starscream arched like a bow.

So far, so good.

The tyrant moved his servo to wrap around the spike gently. He had to remind himself that Starscream's frame was much more fragile than his. If he had squeezed his servo like he did when he was self-serving, the smaller mech would've howled in pain. Damn delicate seeker, but he was so responsive to stimuli it made up for it.

The leader slowly moved his wrapped servo up and down along the spike's length experimentally. Starscream's intakes hitched and his breaths turned faster and shallower. Megatron's thumb massaged the underside of the appendage, slowly moving up until it brushed the very tip. The gentle yet firm touch on the ultra-sensitive area elicited a shriek of pleasure out of the jet. After several minutes of stroking the seeker's length the tyrant noticed that the smaller mech wasn't getting closer to completion at all.

Of course, Megatron was delighted to hear the sounds that poured out of the seeker's mouth but wasn't particularly pleased with himself. Starscream was so aroused by whatever he was dreaming of that no matter how inexperienced the tyrant's touch was, the jet would've welcomed it with a moan. Surely the lord has done alright of a job, but far from satisfactory. After all, he hasn't managed to overload the other mech yet. He would not fail at this basic activity! He couldn't, absolutely not! So, if his servo couldn't complete this task, maybe his…

Megatron gulped soundly and lowered his helm towards the seeker's interface equipment.

Coming only inches away from the jet's spike, he eyed it suspiciously. The thin layers of dark grey metal were slightly overlapping themselves while a thick fiery red wire was lining the underside of the appendage.

The tyrant poked his glossa from behind his lip-components and gently run it along the red guideline giving a wet lick at the tip. The spike twitched and Starscream shrieked with pleasure, waking up in the process. His optics onlined hazily and looked downwards to see what had caused the heavenly sensation. The sigh of the almighty Megatron pressing his lips on his spike was enough to tip the seeker over the edge and he overloaded with a loud scream. The sudden flow of liquids took Megatron by surprise. He couldn't get his helm away in time and some of the fluids' content ended up on his face plates, luckily avoiding his optics. Starscream shook his head to clear its post-overloaded processor and looked at his leader in absolute horror. The two commanders had been interfacing the past several weeks but the jet didn't think he'd get away with overloading all over his leader's face, with no permission nonetheless.

'_Surely Megatron would go all ballistic on me, better make my excuses fast and flee as soon aspossible!'_

"I-I-I …oh Primus and Unicron, I-I didn't mean to, I-I, frag, I w-wasn't e-even awake m-master! I'm s-so sorry, sorry, SORRY!"

Starscream's stuttering and panicked shriekes were escalating. He crawled off of the berth and stood on his still shaky legs. With his wings dropping low in fright he shot to the room's exit. Once in the corridor outside his leader's room he quickly ran to his own quarters.

Meanwhile, Megatron was still stunned by Starscream's sudden outburst. He expected the seeker to storm off of the room. However, he thought it was going to be more like: "How dare you touch me again! Wasn't earlier enough? WASN'T IT? EH! " kind of encounter instead of the pathetic begs for mercy he received.

If Starscream's processor had been taking notice of his surroundings he would've seen that Megatron hadn't been bothered by what had happened. The mess on his face had been an annoyance but the oral had managed to overload Starscream. Besides, transluids' taste hadn't been that bad either. In fact, it had been kind of sweet, but not as much as the seeker's valve fluids.

Gathering said fluids from his face the warlord splayed them on his now fully pressurized spike and stroked himself to completion.

* * *

**The Morning After**

Starscream, still holed up in his room, had finally decided to poke his helm out. He was almost positive that Megatron wasn't out to slag him. After all, if he wanted to, he would had done it by now, right?

But not showing up for his shift was surely going to enrage the ex-gladiator. This thought drove the seeker towards the command center. The door hissed open and Starscream entered, almost tripping over his pedes nervously. He fixed his gaze on Megatron's face, searching for any sign of hostility or anger but found none whatsoever. The Decepticon's leader had never been good at hiding his anger. Thus, Starscream calmed himself considerably and sat on the high chair in front of his console.

After several Earth hours of work the seeker shifted in his chair, feeling slightly aroused for no apparent reason. He burrowed his metallic eyebrows and returned to his work. Unfortunately for him, his frame did not agree and the arousal didn't wither. Starscream vented an annoyed sigh and involuntary shifted again. The motion flared his desire further and his wings fluttered slightly. Though not so slightly as to pass unnoticed by Megatron. The tyrant fixed his optics on the seeker and immediately noticed the stiff frame and awkward shifting. Was the seeker needy again? This was not possible. The lord had given him two overloads just half a day ago, they should've been enough to relieve Starscream for at least several days.

Megatron had though the seeker had just been having a sexual dream during the night. But now, there was no reason for Starscream to get aroused so much. Maybe something was wrong… After all, he had been desperately trying to avoid anything to do with sexual desire and interfacing, as he detested his needy programming with passion. So why was he getting aroused now? In public nonetheless…

The jet's weak whimper drove Megatron into action. Getting out of his throne he strode to his second's console, grabbed him around the upper arm and dragged him towards the exit. Halfway through a deserted corridor he threw the seeker against the wall and trapped him with his servos pressing down on delicate wings.

Starscream almost cried in pain which came as a surprise to the ex-gladiator considering his grip on the smaller mech wasn't even remotely painful.

'There's definitely something wrong. Starscream may be a sniveling and pathetic mess when begging but he sure as pit had high tolerance towards pain. Maybe he has a virus…' – the warlord eyed his second and cupped his cheek with his servo to check its temperature. He almost hissed at the seeker's burning plates. Looking closely to the jet's optics, he noticed they were both unfocused. A nano-klik later Starscream's helm swayed on one side and, legs gave out and he collapsed on Megatron's chest plates.

Ok, definitely something wrong! Time to visit the resident doctor.

The Decepticon lord picked the seeker up by the back of his thights and threw him over his right shoulder. Half of the jet's motionless wings dropped on his leader's helm, bouncing with every step of the ex-gladiator.

Since it was Soundwave who had found out the seeker needed … attention, Megatron had made sure this particular information had stayed a secret between the three of them. It wouldn't do any good if the troops knew their two top commanders were having an affair. It was purely strategic type of action. It was not like they actually liked each other. Absurd!

Megatron shook his helm to get rid of these thoughts.

Stepping in the medical bay, he strode to the nearest med berth and not very gently dropped Starscream there. Knock Out was quite surprised at the sight. Everyone knew the warlord had his second as a punching bag but he had never carried him to the med bay himself. Moreover, the seeker had no apparent physical damage dealt on him.

"Lord Megatron, what seems to be the problem?" - the sport car asked conversationally.

"Why Knockout, I was hoping you could tell me. You are the medic after all." - the Decepticon lord growled, baring his sharp dentals.

The red mech involuntarily made a step away from the warlord and moved to stand on the other side of the med berth Starscream was currently occupying.

"Uh… I'll need some info beforehand though. Where did you find him? Were there any possible conditions that may have caused him to get into stasis lock? I'm excluding the possibility of viruses, they act in a different way." – While talking Knock Out started to check the seeker's energon levels. – "His energon levels are fine. He's also not recharge-deprived. These are two of the main reasons causing us to lapse into stasis lock. The other two are exhaustion, mental and/or physical and certain mode-specific programmings. "

After his last statement, the red mech eyed Megatron. The action didn't sit well with the warlord and he growled the medic's name in warning. The seeker was pathetic alright, but he was not that much as to pass out from mental weariness.

"Test him for the last one. There must be some codings that are causing the problem. Find and fix them."

At Knock Out's unhurried pace, the tyrant snapped "NOW!" and sat on the nearest chair.

"But My Lord, how can you be so sure it's a coding problem?" – the medic's curiosity had bested his fear of his leader in this particular situation. But that didn't stop him from warningly eyeing the fusion cannon hanging on the warlord's arm.

Megatron was about to shift uneasily on his seat but managed to stop himself in time. The awkward silence that followed piqued the red mech's curiosity even more.

"Soundwave has found out a certain … seeker programming that has caused Starscream to act more hostile. With time, it has continued to escalate." More awkward silence followed and Megatron shifter his gaze from Knock Out to a random dent in the wall and fixed his optics there.

"The solution seemed easy enough so I decided to fix his little coding problem. It has worked out fine till several Earth minutes ago."

The medic was nodding slowly in anticipation. But he knew better than to urge his leader. No point getting slagged, right? As the fleshbags say: "Curiosity kills the cat."

To Megatron, it was obvious he had to tell the whole story to Knock Out. He had managed to keep it a secret so far and now he had to rat it out to the biggest gossiper in the Decepticon's ranks.

No need to further extend the awkward explanation.

"Soundwave has managed to examine Starscream. The researched he performed was not very detailed as seeker processors are hard to read. However, he gathered enough information as to explain why Starscream had been a better and less treacherous soldier at the beginning of the war. According to Soundwave, much of the current hostile character of Starscream was due to him feeling neglected and attention starved…" Megatron vented a sigh before stopping himself. "Sexually neglected and intimately attention starved."

Knock Out's optics grew large and his mouth dropped open at his leader's explanation.

"So, I took it upon myself to solve this problem. So far it has worked perfectly well. But it seems Soundwave's research has missed some vital info. Something even Starscream does not know about. I want you to look at his coding and tell me exactly what it is! Now!"

Knock Out was still dazed from the newly obtained info. So Megatron and Screamer, huh? Who would've guessed! But now that he thought about it, the seeker had been less of an aft the previous several weeks. 'Facing did wonders it seemed.

The medic tried to hide his lecherous smirk as best as he could.

"Knock Out," the warlord started calmly, his optics considerably darkened though "Speak to anyone about this discussion and the Eradicons will scrub your internals out from the med bay's walls. Am I clear?"

The medic found his voice enough to squeak a "Cristal!" before getting a cable from one of the equipments. Walking back to the seeker's berth he cupped the winged mech's neck and opened a panel just below the back of the helm. The screen connected to the machine rang in recognition and a load of info scrambled across the screen.

Knock Out vented a sigh at the complicated mess that was the seeker's code. And Megatron was pit bent on staying through the whole procedure. It was quite a surprise though, there was no apparent reason for him to be here, the medic would report to him as soon as he got the required info. So, why stay?

The search took almost 2 Earth hours. Starscream had successfully encrypted most of his codes. But such crypts were not a particular problem for medics. Finally, Knock Out found what he was looking for and read through the info quickly, his mouth dropping for a second time that day.

_**'Well damn, Megatron won't like that!'**_

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

TFP Verse/AU(?), Sticky.

No beta read.

Enjoy 3

* * *

'_**Well damn, Megatron won't like that!'**_

The Decepticon leader quickly caught the change in Knock Out's facial expression and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Well?" he insisted when the medic hadn't started explaining and just stared at the screen with his mouth opened slightly.

The sudden outburst from the tyrant startled the red mech and he sharply jerked his helm to look at the bigger mech who had already left his seat and was just a few steps away. The large frame looming over Knock Out served only to further agitate him.

His servos was gripping the console tightly, their shaking making the screen vibrate slightly.

"L-L-Lord Me-Megatron! I have found the reason Lieutenant S-Starscream went into stasis.! " the medic squeaked out and at the sight of the tyrant's servos balling into fists he hurried to continue his explanation.

"According to what I previously knew about seeker and what I've just learned from going through Starscream's codes, seekers live in trines. As seekers are military units, all other types of cybertronians thought that the trine was strictly a war unit. But it is not."

"I was already aware of that! Soundwave has found out so much, along with the fact that Starscream's missing trine has caused him to feel and act the way he did. Any new information you can share with me, Knock Out.?" Megatron growled impatiently.

"YES, yes! Of c-course, my lord! Though you have to know that the long period of time Starscream's trine has been missing is usually far more than enough to drive almost any seeker into deactivation. Seems like our SIC managed not only to survive physically but mentally as well, which is extremely rare, given his circumstances."

Megatron gave a dumbfounded look at the seeker. He had no idea what the jet had been through. When he had sent his trine-mates on the long mission he had had no idea of the consequents their absence might have on Starscream. How much trouble he could had avoided! If only Starscream had told him!

'_No…If only I've listened. He tried to tell me and I waved him off'_

And now he was stuck with this mess! Damn seekers!

"But you made the right decision, my lord. If Starscream has continued his line of actions and distanced himself from physical and/or emotional intercourses with other mechs he would've either had a mental breakdown or his spark would've exploded…" Knock Out dragged the last few words imagining the utter horror at either option.

"Oh, also, I don't think Starscream was aware of these possibilities. He must've known that seekers who lost their trine-members die not long after that but he didn't know the cause. My speculation is he thought they were just not mentally strong enough."

"My intervention was right, we established that much. But you have to yet tell me why it has been working perfectly fine until he went into stasis lock." Megatron furrowed his metallic brows.

"Ah yes…well, you see, that is….umm…." Knock Out was frantically looking everywhere but at his leader's optic. Until a low growl resonated through the larger mech's frame.

The medic vented a sigh. No way around it…

"Trines consist of three seekers. They care for each other's sexual and emotional needs. When the trine members are missing for a prolonged period of time, the lone seeker tends to seek other mech's attention. But as he is previously used to receive attention from two mech, the attention of just one cannot be enough, no matter how skilled he is….And if the seeker doesn't get a second mech's attention, he tends to go into stasis lock… " The red mech offlined his optics waiting for is leader's outburst.

...

**WHAT.**

_**What. What. What?**_

Knock Out's statement hit Megatron like a ton of scrap metal. So, he, the _MIGHTY_ **Megatron**, Supreme leader of the Decepticons, was NOT ENOUGH? How dare the medic!

Megatron's expression darkened considerably and his servos balled into fists again. At the low murmur of the fusion cannon, the red mech hurried to verbally try to defend himself.

"Please, Lord Megatron! It's just the seeker programming! "

The words somehow managed to get through Megatron's clouded processor.

That's right. The medic had said that no matter how well the tyrant was treating Starscream, his attention alone wouldn't be enough. Even though this was correct, his pride as a skilled lover took another enormous hit for the second time in a matter of hours.

What was even worse, whoever was to take Starscream's second lover's place would know Megatron had not been enough! The humiliation the leader had to go through for this sorry excuse for a seeker! He should've extinguished his spark when he had the chance! No-one would question if he killed the jet now, but Megatron had never been one to run away from anything, that includes his problems.

And this seeker, what a problem he was!

Besides, Starscream was still very valuable assert, even more so when not plotting his leader's demise.

The tyrant lifted his servo to rub his helm but Knock Out took the gesture as meant to hurt him and jumped a step back, colliding hard with the wall.

Megatron shot him an unimpressed look and vented a sigh annoyed.

"Is there no other solution to this?"

"I'm a-afraid no, sir…Not at the moment at least."

"Expand" Megatron was loosing his already thin patience.

"Um… I can bring Starscream out of stasis lock manually. But he'll have to find another mate soon or he'll pass out again. Also, you have to make sure you don't touch him…or stay close to him for that matter. Until Starscream got his second mate, the presence of the first one is dangerous to his health…"

Just great… Not only was Megatron to be humiliated by the jet's need for a second mech but he was not allowed near him! Not like he wished to be near him!… After all, he had been interfacing with the seeker _**not**_ because of affection! It was only to improve his productivity and cease his attempts of usurping the throne of the Decepticons.

"However, once Starscream is out of danger, the absolute need for affection from two mechs can be terminated by a spark bond. Then, the spark-mate can fulfill all of the seeker's needs. If a spark-bond is not achieved, Starscream would need the affections of both you and the eventual second suitor." Knock Out finally finished the last line of information he had managed to extract from the jet's processor.

'_So there was a reason why seekers tend to stick to their own models… I should've made a more thorough research before acting! But back at the matter at hand…'_

"And by what criteria do seekers choose mates in such situations?" asked Megatron, barely containing his distaste at the mess this whole thing turned out to be.

"Well, you'd think they'd have no criteria when so desperate but it seems they'd rather offline themselves than submit to cybertronians they don't like at least a little bit. So, Starscream's criteria are based on his own preferences in mates but he has to have at least the tiniest bit of attraction to the other mech."

Well, that ruled out pretty much everybody. Starscream wasn't known to be a friendly mech and he seemed to be angry with everyone.

...

...

...

_Wait._

**Wait!**

But Starscream had already accepted the tyrant as a mate, so according to Knock Out, the seeker must be attracted to his leader at least a little bit…Oh Primus!

Megatron was rarely surprised by anything anymore but this piece of information rendered him speechless. He found Starscream attractive, who wouldn't? But he had no idea the seeker felt any kind of attraction towards him. The warlord thought his second only harvested hate and anger towards him. But attraction! Who knew!

Megatron shook his helm. Such information was only relevant to be used against the seeker. The ex-gladiator truly wanted to believe he didn't care about Starscream's feelings.

"Get Starscream out of stasis lock and explain everything to him. Tell him to get his problem solved as soon as possible. Refusal to do so will only lead to severe punishment and certain offlining!" Megatron growled through clenched sharp dermas and headed for the door.

Once a good distance away from the med bay and turned towards a wall, gave an annoyed curse and punched through the heavy metal with no apparent problem. Several Vehicons ceased their walking and stared dumbly at their enraged Supreme Commander.

This only served to annoy Megatron further. He barked a quick "Fix that!" and headed straight to his quarters. He needed a break from this ridiculousness. Bet Prime didn't have to deal with such nonsense!

* * *

**Meanwhile, Med. Bay**

Knock Out was trying to get Starscream out of the stasis lock. Stubborn seeker remained unconscious though.

"Well, well, Starscream. If you're going to be such a difficult patient, I'd rather entertain myself a little bit. And since your processor is already hooked up to the main console, how about a quick peek in your memories.~"

With these last words Knock Out began searching for a very specific memory. All the while, the seeker remained totally unresponsive.

* * *

**Meanwhile, certain Nemesis corridor.**

Soundwave was on his way to his quarters. He had been so frustrated during the day even though he hadn't showed it much. The drones never questioned his superiors' actions and the only non-drone in the command center during the whole Earth day had been Makeshift. He had been staring oddly at Soundwave though.

Speaking of Makeshift, what was he doing in these parts of the Nemesis? His room was far from here… The telepath grew more suspicious and he neared the shapeshifter. When he was right in front of the other mech, he stared right at his face-plates in what he hoped was considered as questioning gesture.

Makeshift seemed to understand. He moved his servo towards Soundwave's helm slowly. The slim mech kept his composure and turned his head to look at the offending limb. The shifter didn't look discouraged by this action. If anything, he looked even pleased that the other hadn't broken his arm. He drew his servo closer to Soundwave's helm and touched th blue metal at the side, stroking his thumb on the line of the visor.

For several nano-kliks everything stilled. The telepath read the message clearly. It was common for mech in the Decepticons ranks to interface with each other to relieve tension. Though, such activities had been avoided by the Commanding staff members. But all sexual tension and arousal coming off from Starscream the past several weeks had been enough to get Soundwave's gears into motion. Even though the blue mech was the epitome of composure, enough was enough. Besides, he was a creature of logic and the logical solution would be to get rid of the distraction and continue working on full mental capacity.

And he had a standing offer, literally.

With already made up processor, Soundwave nodded in agreement and extended his wing-arm to point at his quarter's direction. They both headed that way, Makeshift falling a step behind in respect of his superior.

They entered the room, walking to its center. Soundwave made a move to face Makeshift and was almost surprised when coming face to face with Starscream.

Well. Seems like Makeshift was smarter than he let out. Not only realizing Soundwave was sexually frustrated but guessing the reason why as well.

As attractive as Starscream was, the telepath didn't really want him. If he had a shot with a shapeshifter he'd rather spend it on something he had wished for for a very long time but was now out of his grasp.

Soundwave moved his helm left and right in a sign of rejection. Makeshift blinked surprised making Starscream's facial features look lost and almost cute. The wings trembled and then disappeared when the mech returned to his usual form. He tilted his helm on one side questioningly.

Whent the shifter started transforming again, Soundwave waved his wing-arms almost franticly at the appearing frame of Megatron. That would be just…wrong, just no. NO! They were comrades and he had never thought of making it further than that. He respected his leader but was not attracted by him. Megatron was feeling the same way towards the telepath.

Makeshift morphed back to his original frame again and this time waited for Soundwave's input. The blue mech moved towards his desk and got a datapad out of the top right drawer. Activating it, the device beeped and the screen filled with schemes and pictures of a certain mech.

Mekashifr quickly looked through them, memorizing the features and began morphing into the new frame. When the process was over, he was a helm taller than Soundwave. His torso was slim but yet broader than the telepath. Small details of the frame were painted black and silver, the predominant colour – deep purple.

Soundwave looked right at the single yellow optic staring down at him.

Makeshift had managed to recreate each and every little detail right. The 'Shockwave' standing in front of the telepath was the perfect frame copy of the original. At the sight of the mech he had desired for so long, he couldn't stop the light tremble of his frame.

The motion caught the 'Shockwave' look-a-like's attention and he moved his helm down towards Soundwave. He positioned his face-plates at Soundwave's side and rubbed them in a crude imitation of a kiss.

He wasn't going to ask the blue mech to remove his visor. At least he was smarter than that.

The helm had moved to the telepath's neck cables when a low rumble came from the purple mech and resonate through their frames. Skilled servos found the smaller mech's slim waist, embracing his tightly. Soundwave, motionless until this moment, put his servos on each of 'Shockwave's' shoulders. The caressing on his frame felt wonderful. It had been too long since he had felt a lover's touch he had no idea how much he missed it. But his work had always come first. An indulgence as this had been far in between.

The telepath knew he could not have the real Shockwave and he hated himself for even showing the schemes to Makeshift. This activity he was playing part in was making him sick. It was wrong, so wrong. But it was the closest thing he could get and he would damn well take it.

Strong arms scooped him from the floor and carried him to the berth where he was gently laid down. Servos pressed on each hip and comfortable weigh on his frame felt so good.

Yes. He would definitely enjoy this.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

_To all of you who thought that Starscream is with sparkling: I'm sorry to disappoint. _

_Personally, I love the idea of sparklings as well. _


	4. Chapter 4

TFP Verse/AU(?), Sticky.

No beta read.

Enjoy 3

* * *

Megatron was running. Fast. Someone was chasing him but he didn't know who or why. He came to his senses and dug his heels into the ground - He was Lord Megatron, fearless leader of the Decepticons. He runs from no-one. Thought he really wished to avoid facing his chaser in this particular case. But running was for the weak, he'd fought all of his enemies and now was not the time to try to escape like some coward!

Straightening his back, he turned around and took an offensive stance, ready to fight. He expected a blow but such never came. Instead, a puny fleshling he had never seen before came to a stop several meters in front of him, finally catching her breath. The tyrant felt like a fool, he had been cashed by a mere fleshbag the whole way! And he run! The shame!

The female's breath intakes started to normalize and she pointed in the distance behind Megatron. He frowned at her but looked behind nonetheless. He hadn't notice where he had run to but it seemed he had come to a crossroad. All three possible routes looked exactly the same.

The ex-gladiator glared back at the human and growled out "What!"

The fleshling glared back and pointed to the crossroad again. When she heard the humming of the huge weapon on Megatron's arm she bared her teeth and grinded "You must choose!"

"You dare tell me what to do, human!" the tyrant was royally pissed now. He had had enough humiliation the past 2 days and enough was enough! He pointed the Fusion Canon at the female and fired at her. The blast ran right through her and she laughed.

"Some things you cannot just shoot."

The con grinded his dermas and shoot several more times with no avail. The puny creature was unharmed and continued to laugh even harder than before.

"Choose, or someone else will choose for you!"

Before finishing her words, the ground under Megatron's feet moved and the middle road was coming closer and closer until the other two disappeared. A figure was moving towards the duo fast. He recognized the wings and the clatter of heels – Starscream. The jet approached quickly but collapsed mid-step, hitting the ground hard, his frame turning to spark-less gray and the glow in his red optics turning off.

The tyrant stared at the lifeless seeker in shock, his mouth slack.

"Since you have threatened to offline him many times, I guess this won't be an undesirable outcome, right?" the female's words stabbed the large mech like knives.

Sure he had gotten Starscream to the verge of death several times but the seeker was still valuable and currently not plotting against him, so there was no reason to offline him now. Right?

But it was war, countless had died, skilled warriors, cunning traitors, weak cowards etc. Of course Megatron kept tabs on his army and every loss he thought as loss of a pawn. But the lifeless frame of his Second in Command didn't seem like a pawn to him. There was something gnawing on his spark, something was unsettling him about Starscream's sparkles body. He didn't like what he was seeing and the realization that he didn't want Starscream offlined hit him hard. This was not right!

"It's your possessive obsessive nature and lack of concern for anyone else that killed him, you know? But as I said before, there's no reason to care, right?" the human's words were like poison.

The ground moved and they were at the crossroad again, a giant red X marking the middle path.

"Shall we try again, hmm?" the human chimed.

Seeing that he was forced to play that game, Megatron took several steps towards the road to his right. Several nano-kliks later Starscream emerged again. But this time, the seeker was walking slowly, relaxed. When he approached enough, the tyrant noticed the other mech was carrying something in his arms, hugging it closely to his chest plates. His optics went wide with realization.

By the All Spark, it was a tiny sparkling, not older than just several Earth weeks, recharging soundly in Starscream's embrace. Megatron couldn't see its face as it was buried in the seeker's neck cables. The sparkling made a whining sound in its sleep and Starscream's attention was on it at the nano-klik. The jet hugged his creation closer and kissed its helm lovingly.

It was so surreal. Starscream didn't act lovingly and even friendly towards anybody. Seeing him being so attentive to the little sparkling looked so…so…

"Adorable, isn't it?" the female spoke.

"What?" Megatron was genuinely lost.

"The little one. It's adorable, isn't it?"

The tyrant would never acknowledge anything or anyone as adorable, cute, sweet or whatever other nonsense there was. Though he had to admit, the sparkling did look kind of…alright.

Yeah, "alright" was the word. Nice word, neutral…

Now that Starscream was close enough, the large mech could see the little one's frame details better. Seemed like it was a seekerlet, his small wings still undeveloped but would evfentually grow up and high like his creator's appendages.

The sparkling looked a lot like the seeker with a few small differences. The frame type was the same – sleek and elegant. But its back was covered with overlapping separated pieces of metal instead of the seeker's single metal-plate. Its fingers were round due to its age but they were promising to turn into sharp claws one day. The pedes were pretty much the same as Starscream's as well. What was the most striking difference was the sparkling's shoulders, which were sharp and pointing up instead of being like the jet's rounded down ones. They almost looked like…

The tiny mech moved lively in its creator's embrace and looked straight to Megatron's face, its little servos waving towards him in a clear gesture of "pick me up". The tyrant tore his gaze from the tiny creature to look at Starscream's face. The seeker was smiling at him happily.

The sparkling made an irate sound for being ignored and when Megatron's attention moved back, it smiled a sharp toothy grin, its red optics dancing with mirth.

That was the last of Megatron's clues. It was clear who the other creator was. The tyrant's optics went wide with shock for the n-time this week. It was not possible! It would never be possible because sparklings could only be created by bonded pairs. His spark tightened with an unknown emotion at the thought. It felt nice, at ease, almost…

Well, _DAMN!_

This was unacceptable! Bonds were for fools! Bonds were for the weak, dependent. They expressed love for Pit's sake! Megatron certainly didn't feel love, especially not towards Starscream of all mechs.

Yet… the two smiling seekers were making his spark jump with… joy? No one had ever looked at him this way before. It felt like… belonging, almost… hom-

**NO!**

**_UNACCEPTABLE!_**

**_RICIDULOUS!_**

He vigorously shook his helm to get rid of these poisonous thoughts. He was a warrior; he was Lord of the Pit-Damn Decepticons! There was no place for affection, much less for love and family in his gladiator spark. He was the slag-maker, not a sparkling-maker for Primus' sake!

He angrily turned his back to the seekers and walked back to the crossroads with a final "NO!"

"That looked like a nice scenario, what did you not like about it?" the human sounded sad.

Megatron didn't answer and headed straight for the last road. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the scene before him.

It was Starscream again, though the situation was very different. The seeker was being pressed against a wall, his legs winded around another mech's waist and his servos clutching the other's shoulders. The pair was kissing, slow and lovingly while the bigger mech was caressing the seeker's legs and fondling his aft.

Without breaking the kiss, they both opened their chest-plates and the lights of the two sparks illuminated the space magically. When the balls of spinning light finally touched each other and merged, the seeker let out a loud moan of ecstasy while the other grunted in pleasure.

Megatron's energon run cold and his processor flooded with anger, jealousy, humiliation and betrayal at seeing his former-friend-now-mortal-enemy grinding into his second in command and the latter clearly enjoying the treatment. The two lovers were kissing passionately, not even acknowledging Magatron, not even glancing in his direction. The tyrant was shaking with rage while Prime was whispering sweet words of love into Starscream's audios.

Why was it Optimus of all mech? _WHY!_

"Does it really matter who it is? Decepticon or Autobot, mech or femme, would it really matter that much? You have to make your choice soon!" the female said, her voice irate.

With a loud scream of Prime's name, the seeker rode his overload.

Megatron sat abruptly in his berth, fully awaken, his vents working loudly. Damn dreams! Damn alien fleshbags, damn bonds, damn Starscream and fragging damn Pit-spawned PRIME!

The tyrant claws digged into the berth, the dream finally making sense. The three roads were the three possible outcomes from the current issue with Starscream. And none of them was acceptable. Well, maybe… NO!

**No**

**No**

**No**

_NO! Just no!_

But they didn't have to have a sparkling at all, or at the beginning. They could just be…together…sort of.

_**NOOOooooooooooo!**_

Megatron clutched his helm between his servos in desperation.

The words of the human female were ringing in his audios. "Does it really matter who it is?" the tyrant's processor quickly supplied him with images of Starscream sandwiched between certain yellow and green autobots and then the seeker and the two-wheeler kissing passionately.

All these scenarios were absolutely impossible, no matter the circumstances. But that fact was not enough to cease the jealousy and anger spinning in the tyrant's spark. But he had to admit, out of all the autobots, seeing Starscream with Prime was the least bad experience. At least Prime was the one Megatron would consider equal, so loosing the seeker to Optimus was somehow better than loosing him to some second-class Autobot!

Still, it hurt him to watch the jet going into his worst enemy's arms so willingly.

'Not that I care!' was the last fruitless afford of Megatron's processor to ignore any feelings towards the seeker. He tried to reassure himself that he was just used to Starscream's company after millennia and that he really didn't like it when other mechs were playing with his toys but deep down he knew this was not the case.

With an aggravated grunt he left his quarters and headed to the Command Center.

He willed himself not to think of Starscream or the dream but his efforts were futile. He tried to reason himself that he was angry just because he imagined the seeker with the Autobots. He truly wanted to believe he was feeling betrayed because of the treasonous act of fornicating with the enemy.

Well, better test that theory, right?

Already seated in his throne, he took a look around the Command Center. His gaze stopped at Makeshift who was working on a console to the leader's right. Starscream was supposed to pick a second mate soon if he didn't want to go into stasis again and eventually offline himself. So the shape sifter seemed like a logical choice to Megatron.

Makeshift could morph into any mech the seeker wanted, even his trinemates. But such an act would probably be considered an insult by his Second in Command. And a cheap replacement for Thundercrackes and Skywarp. It would most probably enrage the seeker.

But still, the possibilities were endless. Besides, if Starscream didn't like anyone else except Megatron, then Makeshift could morph into the Decepticon leader…

The Second in Command sandwiched between two Megatrons surely was a more acceptable image. Though the tyrant's obsessive possessive nature was still unhappy at the thought of anyone else touching what's his. But something was weird; he had never felt any kind of jealousy when seeing his previous berth warmers with other mechs and femmes. So why was Starscream's case different?

He didn't wish to think about this though, so he pushed the question aside and went back to his previous thoughts of the seeker. Knock Out had said that Megatron had to keep away from the winged mech till the other find a second mate and…get… attention from said second mate. So no doing the nasty with Starscream until someone else did it first. The large con growled irritated.

So, Makeshift morphing into Megatron was the most…acceptable idea so far for the tyrant. At least his ego would take less of a blow this way. Unless…

Unless Starscream decided to take advantage of the situation. The seeker's rank was higher and the shifter had to oblige to whatever the winged mech told him to do. Ad the jet was sure to take advantage of a perfect Megatron look-a-like. The ex-gladiator was sure of it.

And of course his processor was quick to deliver the pornographic images of Megatron laid on his back on a berth with Starscream nested between his legs. The tyrant shifted in his throne uneasily while his fantasy proceeded into a more graphic and sexual one.

The seeker was smirking at him, his servos rubbing and his glossa licking at the larger mech's interface panel until it clicked open. Megatron was feeling out of control in his own thoughts but he just couldn't bring himself to stop what was going on in his processor.

"Eager, aren't we?" the jet's words and the chuckle that followed ringed in the tyrant's audios. The seeker moved his servos to caress the other's thights. It felt nice. Starscream had never ever touched him in such a nice manner, all of his sexual encounters with the winged mech included Starscream scratching him or clinging to him in need rather than really reciprocating the nice treatment he was receiving. So, this was nice, sort of. But the knowledge of what was coming was unsettling. Very unsettling.

Megatron had managed to get through life so far without ever playing the submissive role. Not once, not so far, no. No one had gotten the privilege of even touching the tyrant's valve. And he was kind of proud of this and had never really though of what it would be like to have a spike in him. He had dismissed such an option long time ago.

Until now, that is. Starscream's breath on his valve was such a torturous tease. The grey and purple thights opened eve wider on their own accord and the seeker's glossa licked the other mech's opening slowly, pressing slightly on the outer nodes. Megatron's intakes hitched. Primus, what a heavenly sensation he had never felt before.

He must had had a ridiculous expression on his face-plates because the seeker was poking his helm from between his thights and smirking at him, fluids covering his mouth and chin. Pits, Megatron hadn't realized how much his valve was leaking until he saw the jet's face, smeared with pinkish colour. He felt his cheeks heating. He had never felt so humiliated and turned on at the same time in his life.

"Aw, I've barely started and you're already leaking so much." The seeker's voice was low and teasing but not mocking despite his choice of words. Megatron was about to argue when Starscream returned his skilled glossa to the leader's valve and effectively cut his complains.

This time, the appendage delved inside the opening, teasing the nodes closest to the rim. The ex-gladiator's servos dug into the berth as they'd probably had crushed the seeker's helm if they had held into it.

The glossa squirmed his way inside a little bit more before coming to an obstacle where it stopped suddenly. Megatron growled in displeasure at that. The appendage retrieved completely and Starscream looked towards the tyrant's face again, this time with something akin to wonder in is optics.

"A seal? You've never…? But now that I think about it, it's not such a surprise. Lord Megatron, always in control, always dominating! Don't worry, I'll show you how pleasurable it can be." The seeker traced a claw on the seal's surface, slightly poking at it and…

Megatron came to his senses. He was still in his throne in the Command Center, his intakes quickened and his frame hot with arousal. He onlined his optics and almost flinched shocked at his face's close proximity with Soundwave's visor.

The telepath's helm shook slightly from one side to the other in clear dislike while his visor lighted into life with an image of the tyrant's quarter's door. Megatron frowned at the blunt message to go to his room. Nonetheless, he complied. He had to take care of his problem anyway.

Standing on his legs he tried to make his way to the exit as casually as possible and not walk funny because of his arousal. That was a difficult task because with every step he took the fluids inside his valve were sloshing around, arousing him even more.

By the time he was back to his quarters his legs had started to shake a little. As soon as the door hissed close, Megatron retracted his panel, liquids gushing out from his valve getting into his thights and dripping to the floor.

He leaned on the closed door and his servo flew fast towards his interface equipment. Pits, he was about to do something he had never thought he would. His fingers hesitated inches away from his valve but the burning need persisted and he gently touched the outer nodes.

Primus! It felt so good, so very good. Megatron was so close. He frantically rubbed his fingers against the nodes and only slightly delving them in the valce, not intending to break the seal.

Overload hit him hard, his head slamming into the door and bending the metal a little bit. His legs finally gave out and he slumped down, his aft hit the ground and a little poodle of lubricant formed around his still quivering with post-overload valve.

Pits, he had made a mess. His optics onlined lazily and looked down to his interface equipment and the liquids nearby. Megatron's faceplates were burning with shame, his optics wide with the realization of what he had just done.

_Frag!_

But it sure felt nice, so very nice~

_**FRAG!**_

* * *

**Meanwhile, Med Bay**

Knock Out, well recharged, entered the med bay. He had given Starscream the night to rest since the seeker had decided to stay in stasis lock the previous evening. But that had given the medic an opportunity to sneak a peek into the winged mech's memories, one memory in particular. Though that exact one had been more than enough to charge the medic so much he had self-served himself to overload 3 times before dropping into recharge last night.

But it was time to get Starscream out of the stasis. The red mech approached the seeker's berth and the console nearby. He made several adjustments on the screen and connected a cable to where the jet's head met his neck and plugged it in there.

The screen beeped and after several nano-kliks, the Second in Command onlined his optics hazily. He shot up suddenly, his servo flying to the lower back of his helm, groping the thick cable there and plugging it out.

His optics quickly found the medic and glared at him intensely.

"What in the Pits happened? Why the frag am I here? And why, pray tell, was I connected to a processor reader?" Starscream's voice volume escalated with each word.

"Well… it's a long story" Knockout answered with a smirk.

"Start telling it then, I don't have all day!" the seeker's patience was already at its limits.

"Ok, ok. So, Lord Megatron brought you here yesterday because apparently you have collapsed on him or something. You were in stasis lock and since your energon reserves was fine, you hasn't been recharge-deprived and you didn't seem that much exhausted, I had to test you for a mode-specific programming that has caused you to go into stasis-lock.

Starscream was looking lost. Knock Out was mildly shocked that the seeker truly had no idea what was going on.

**_'That would be fun then'_**

* * *

_I know nothing about dreams and how to decipher them but I really wanted to make the dream meaningful. Don't know if I succeeded but it was fun to read about all different symbols and their meaning and write the dream itself._

_Here's the symbols' explanations:_

_**Chase**_

_To dream that you are being chased signifies that you are avoiding a situation that you do not think is conquerable. It is a metaphor for some form of insecurity._

_**Running**_

_To dream that you are running away from someone indicates an issue that you are trying to avoid._

_**Woman (the human girl)**_

_To see a woman in your dream represents nurturance, passivity, caring nature, and love._

_**Stranger (the human girl)**_

_To see a stranger in your dream symbolizes the part of yourself that is repressed and hidden._

_**Aliens (the human girl)**_

_To see aliens in your dream signify that you are having difficulties adapting and adjusting to your new surroundings. You may also be having difficulties with how to handle or deal with a certain situation or person. On a psychological level, seeing aliens represent an encounter with an unfamiliar or neglected aspect of your own self._

_**Crossroads**_

_To dream that you are at a crossroad signifies that you have come to a point in your life where you have several options to choose from which will take you various destinations. This dream suggests your need to make this important decision._

_**Enemy (Prime)**_

_To see your enemy in your dream represents opposing ideas and contradictory attitudes. You are in denial about something or you are rejecting someone. Enemies may also represent the enemies within yourself and the inner conflict you have with yourself. Perhaps you are trying to rid yourself of certain aspects of your character._

_**Brother (Megatron considering Optimus as a brother in the past.)**_

_If you do not have a brother and dream that you have one, then he may symbolize characteristics that you need to acknowledge within yourself Brother also has religious implications and thus represents spiritual issues._

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

TFP Verse/AU(?), Sticky.

No beta read.

Enjoy 3

* * *

'**That would be fun then.'**

"Say, Starscream, do you know why seekers who have lost their trine members tend to offline?" the medic had decided to start from the very basic knowledge and see how it goes from there on.

"Because they miss their trinemates and can't bear to function without them, duh. What does this have to do with me being in the med bay?" Starscream was beginning to shriek again.

"Well, I guess some do offline themselves because of that but it's usually not the case. They die because they don't get any attention from others. It depends on the mech/femme as to how long they can go on without emotional or physical relief. I hate to admit but you survived admirably long."

Starscream was blinking at him stupidly.

"I'll put it simply for you. You don't talk about your emotional state and you don't get hugged, cooed and fragged, then you get emotionally unstable for starters, then your body gets overcharged and your spark eventually blows up. Get it now?" Knock Out was getting immense pleasure at watching the emotions cross Starscream's faceplates – surprise, disbelief, displeasure, fear and the medic's favourite one – embarrassment.

"I don't know what nonsense you're talking about but I don't need any of these!" the seeker was furious.

"You may not want it, but you sure need it. I looked at your codes, Starscream, they can't lie to me. Of course, usually it would be a friendly trine that takes care of the lone seeker so they don't die but in your case you'd have to accept non-seekers. After all, the few weeks with Megatron pounding you through the berth have proven somewhat adequate. " The medic was getting irritated with the jet's constant paranoia.

Starscream's optics were so wide, Knock Out could see the internal wiring. The winged mech's jaw was slack, his mouth opening and closing without producing any coherent words.

The Warlord's actions finally making perfect sense in the seeker's processor.

"**THAT USELESS PILE OF SCRAPMETAL! HOW DARE HE USE ME? I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE HAD AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE! FRAG FRAG FRAG FRAG! I'LL SHOW HIM! I'LL FRAGGING SEND HIM TO THE PITS!**"

Starscream's rant raged on while he was destroying whatever he could get his claws on. Knock Out, predicting such an outburst, had managed to hide any more complicated and hard to make again machinery out of the seeker's reach.

After sending a med. berth to the wall, the Second in Command's fit came to an end. His vents were working hard and his wings quivering with barely suppressed anger.

"Actually, Lord Megatron kinda did you a favor…" at Knock Out's words, Starscream slowly turned his helm towards the medic, eyes wide with frenzy.

The red car hurried to continue before the seeker's temper exploded again.

"You had to eventually get attention in order to continue functioning. And because you're a seeker your programming is making it hard for you to ask for attention mechs and femmes other than seekers. So, if he hadn't figured out you needed a good frag, you'd have died…eventually…soon in my opinion."

Perhaps a "good frag" was not a wise choice of words…

**"!"**

Yes, not a wise choice of words at all.

"FINE! Considering he has found out that. Couldn't he at least let me choose who to get…attention from? Is that so much to ask?"

Of course Starscream had enjoyed the last few weeks of 'facing Megatron but he really wanted to think it was just that – casual 'facing. Surely, the tyrant was… displeased with the seeker's constant treachery but even he wasn't blind! And Starscream knew very well just how attractive he was.

And it had been kind of nice. The jet hated his needy programming but he just considered it a big libido plus a slight crush on Megatron. That's why he had seen no apparent reason to question why his leader had suddenly showed interest in him. Of course he had assumed that there had been an ulterior motive of sort but he had never ever expected something like this! He truly wanted to believe that the bigger mech was genuinely interested in him, even just physically.

The fact that Knock Out was right about the tyrant kind of preventing Starscream's eventual offlining, made everything so much worse for the jet.

The medic just watched the Second in Command with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you haven't been enjoying your private time with Lord Megatron. Besides, the codes state that even in such a … dependable situation like yours, seekers still won't jump in berth with just any bot that's not a seeker themselves." The amusement was clear on the red mech's face. He was having so much fun with this.

"What exactly is your point?" Starscream said slowly.

"My point is that you actually like Lord Megatron." The medic then remembered all times their leader and Starscream had gotten into fights and the result of these fights and added sheepishly "at least an itty bitty bit."

Oh, the reaction that got out of the seeker.

The jet's frame got rigid and his wings unconsciously dropped lower than any time Knock Out had ever seen them before. His posture clearly saying 'caught with his hand in the cookie jar'. But that wasn't even the best part. The expression on Starscream's faceplates was just so…so…

Priceless!

The winged mech's mouth was tightly shut, his dermas probably grinding. And his optics had managed to open even more than before which was bordering on the line of creepy but still was too funny. And the emotions in them! – shock, fury, shame, fear, insecurity - so, so many. Such an expressive face.

"I do not…like him. AT ALL! I fragging detest him, the very sight of him makes me nauseous!" The only thing Starscream's weak attempt at denying managed getting was a mild chuckle from the medic.

The Second in Command had accepted his ridiculous crush on Megatron long time ago. Even after all threads and beating and yelling Starscream got from the Decepticon Lord, he still felt tingling in his chest every time the ex-gladiator stepped into a room. All that power and command around him was so enticing to Starscream. And these piercing optics!

The jet had been so keen on impressing his leader at the beginning. His trinemates had been teasing him so much about his crush on the warlord. But something had gone terribly wrong, Megatron had started putting the blame of every mission's failure on Starscream and the latter had begun to plot against the ex-gladiator in return. And the seeker couldn't remember how or when it had happened or who had started in first.

It wasn't supposed to be like that, at all! But with his trinemates gone for so long, he had indeed become alienated and bitter towards everyone. It seemed that Knock Out had been right about his codes.

The medic was patient enough to wait for Starscream to sort out his undoubtedly way too confused processor. Besides, all the expressions the seeker was making in the process was such an amusement for the red sport car.

Damn, lost and confused seekers were just too cute!

The jet's attention snapped back at Knock Out. He realized there was no hope in getting the other to believe his attempts at denying. Starscream gritted his dermas.

"Fine." He hissed low. "I… am... attracted to the power he commands. Sort of. That is all." When he had finished talking, he was in the medic's personal space. "You tell anyone and I'll claw your spark out of its chamber. Understood?" the seeker stressed his final word by tracing his sharp talons at Knock Out's chest.

"YES, yes! Watch the paint!" the medic said scandalized.

Starscream was not entirely convinced but it wasn't like there was anything else he could do to prevent the medic from running his mouth.

He calmed down as much as possible in the current situation. His processor was already sorting all the data and he suddenly realized that he had been connected to a processor reader. The machine was not only able to read any bot's codes but also…

Their memories!

Starscream's intakes hitched. Memories were personal, intimate! Reading them was forbidden! There were plenty of firewalls preventing other bots from reading your memories but medics knew how to override all of them. The thing is, medics weren't supposed to do that, it was for emergencies only. But Knock Out surely had taken a look. The seeker had no doubt about it. Furry and fear gripped his spark, the other could've read any memory.

The jet felt so violated.

"You've looked into my memories, haven't you?" Starscream hissed, a sickening screech coming from his grinding dermas.

Knock Out wasn't stupid. He knew the seeker would be furious about it, who wouldn't be? But the temptation had been so great.

"I haven't!" he tried to sound as scandalized as possible, putting a wounded look on his face.

Starscream was far from convinced though.

"Don't lie, Knock Out! Now, tell me which memories did you watch?" the seeker continued to hiss while gripping the medic's helm tightly in one clawed servo. The red mech winced at the rough treatment.

Ok, so, no denying that he had peeked. Then how about surprising the seeker as much as possible. The range of facial expression should be worth it, if the last 15mins were of any indication.

"Don't get your bolts in a twist, _Scree_!" Knock Out had decided to steal one of Skywarp's sentences which he heard in Starscream's memory.

The reaction was instantaneous. The jet released the medic's helm and his arm fell numbly to his side, his face and eyes void of any emotion.

Knock Out wasn't expecting that, though. The expression on the seeker's faceplates was starting to bother him so he tried to correct the obviously huge mistake he had made.

"Aw, come on, commander, it's a cute nick name…Scree?"

Starscream sharply turned towards the door and shouted a "DON"T CALL ME THAT" before exiting.

Knock Out was taken aback. In the memories, the seeker's trinemates called him that and he didn't seem to mind at all. So why was he reacting so… weirdly now? Maybe it reminded Starscream of his wing-brothers too much or… it was only them that used to call the seeker "Scree". Either way, big mistake.

Anyway.

The medic cursed out loud when realizing he had forgotten to tell the Second in Command why exactly he had been in the med bay and that he was supposed to find another mate.

Damn, now the red mech had to talk to Starscream again, to a very upset and dangerous Starscream. That didn't bode well at all but it had to be done or Megatron was sure to …well not offline him since he was the medic, but severely hurt him sounded about right.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Starscream.**

The jet was stomping towards his quarters.

How dare Knock Out call him 'Scree'! Only Skywarp and Thundercracker used that name!

Entering his room, he realized that he wasn't that angry at the red mech for sneaking a peek at his memories. Of course he was displeased, but it wasn't what got him that upset anyway. The name just reminded him of his wing-mates. He had tried to hide how much he missed them, tried not to think about them but it was all so futile.

He hadn't seen them in such a long time. Through the trine bond he could feel they were still alive but nothing more than that. It was such a torture!

Starscream sat on his berth, clutching his helm in his servos. The composure he had tried so carefully to maintain all these years was now shattered to pieces. By one single word.

He felt so weak and pitiful, he hated that so much! Knock Out had said that he had endured the whole situation admirably well and long but Starscream didn't feel like admiring himself at all.

A sound of something or someone falling to the ground from the leader's quarters next to the seeker's one caught his attention.

"Hope you felt on your aft, stupid bucket head." The jet murmured sourly, helm leaning on his knees and arms hugging his folded legs.

If he only knew how right he was about Megatron falling on his aft. At the same time, in the next room, the Decepticon lord was still recovering from a processor-blowing overload.

Starscream was fighting so hard to keep his tears at bay. He couldn't cry! It was pathethic, weak, for sparklings! And he was Starscream, Second in Command of the infamous Decepticon army. He was a dangerous mech, not a cry-sparkling!

A hesitant knock on his door cut his train of thoughts.

"Starscream, are you there?" Knock Out's usually confident voice came as a faltering murmur.

But the jet wasn't feeling alike talking to anybot right now. As a matter of fact, he didn't want to even see anyone, especially not the medic. So he decided not to answer, hoping the red mech will get bored and go the frag away. That didn't happen though. The voice gained more confidence and the sport car called for the seeker again and again till the winged mech snapped.

"GO AWAY, KNOCK OUT!"

"So you are in there after all.~" the medic sing-songed.

"Come on, Starscream! Don't be a sparkling." The red mech teased knowing the seeker would take the bite.

And so he did. The door hissed open revealing a very pissed off Second in Command.

"What in the name of Primus do you want?" the seeker hissed.

"May I come in?" Knock Out knew he was pushing his luck but talking in the hallway was bound to get unwanted attention and he knew the seeker would be even angrier then.

"No." came Starscream's curt reply. He was about to close the door in the other's face when Knock Out sneaked himself in at the last nano-klik.

"What do you think you're doing?" the seeker spat out. No one dared to enter his quarters uninvited! He was on the verge of emotional breakdown and Knock Out wasn't helping him preventing it. At all!

"Look, Starscream, I wasn't finished explaining your condition when you decided to make a fuss and leave all of a sudden." The medic was getting enough of this.

"Well, excuse me for being mad at a _**medic**_ going through my memories and taunting me with what he found there!"

"Wow, hey! I wasn't taunting you!" Knock Out tried to defend himself. Seeing Starscream's skeptic look, he hurried to add "you were just being stubborn and not getting out of stasis and I was so _**bored **_and haven't really gotten any 'facing in a while so I figured your memory could provide some good quality … materials…"

Starscream's right optic was twitching. Knock Out had been watching his most personal memories! This was so humiliating. The jet's cheeks were burning with shame and anger. But the medic was so lost in his fantasy world he barely noticed and rambled on.

"Figured if you're hot, your trinemates were probably hot as well. And, you know, seeker treesome, who wouldn't want to watch that. You have no idea how hard it is to fi-" his explanation was cut off by Starscream's servo flying across Knock Out's face. The jet turned his back to the red mech and pointed at the room's exit, mumbling a weak "Out!"

The sport car realized he had gone too far. Peeking in the seeker's memories was bad enough, but talking about the extremely personal and intimate ones like a cheap pleasure drone recording was crossing the line.

"Look, Starscream. I was just curious what your trinemates were like so I took a peek at a memory of yours that included them. At first, it looked like an ordinary day and then it just … kind of… proceeded into interfacing. And it was just too hot to stop." somehow Knock Out's apologetic tone had turned into a leer in mere several nano-kliks.

The jet had ceased listening to him in mid-sentence. He was so overwhelmed with memories of his trinemates. The suppressed loneliness and sadness were creeping at the surface and he could barely keep his tears anymore. One faster blink and they'll spring free. Though he really had tried to prevent that. It was just all too much!

Knock Out was brought back from his fantasy land by a strange hiccup sound coming from Starscream. The elaborative breathing was also weird, since the seeker wasn't physically tiring himself at the moment.

The medic was genuinely worried. He was kind of surprised by that himself. But he was the doctor, he was supposed to be concerned…sometimes, right?

It was kind of fun to observe the seeker and his master's hassles and the colourful language they usually used. Of course the quarrels resulted in Starscream getting mild-to-severe damage on his frame but he seemed otherwise alright. Now, however, the jet sounded like he was about to have a breakdown.

"Are you OK, Scree?" the nick-name was the last drop. Starscream's composure finally broke and tear-fluids run down his faceplates, his eye wide with shame at the realization he was crying.

SLAG! SLAG! SLAG!

This was not supposed to happen. He had been strong for so many vorns!

Won't Knock Out just go away and leave him alone! He couldn't even tell the other to go slag himself because he didn't trusted his voice now. Nor could he wipe his tears away because the motion was sure to be recognized.

No one was supposed to see him like that! NO ONE!

Starscream felt a light touch on his shoulder, meant to be comforting…sort of. The seeker saw red. He didn't need pity! Nor did he want it!

The jet turned sharply, clawed servo flying to scratch at the other's face. But the emotional turmoil and the blurriness of the tears on his vision had made him sluggish in his action. Knock Out saw the attack and quickly grabbed Starscream's wrist in one servo. The seeker, surprised by his lack of success, tried attacking with his other hand, which was also grabbed by the medic. Knock Out was smirking at him. The nerve!

Starscream thrashed, trying to get free but had no such luck. Realizing he was just further humiliating himself, he ceased his actions and looked stubbornly to the right, doing his best to avoid optic contact and trying to not drop his wings much.

Knock Out was half-tempted to call the seeker 'Scree' again and see what happens but he had barely managed to restrain the other that much. So he decided against it.

"You really miss them that much." It was not a question. "Want to…you know, talk about it…maybe?" Knock Out wasn't sure what he was saying. Why would he try to coerce Starscream into talking to him about anything at all? It's not like they were close or anything, so why bother? Though, he had to admit that if the seeker and he had a better start, they'd probably be like friends…or something.

The Second in Command remained silent, helm turned to one side.

"Um… I'll leave you then. But come to the med. bay when you feel better, I haven't finished explaining you your condition!" the medic said while exiting the room. The door hissed closed and the seeker's legs almost gave out. Shakily, he went to the berth, sat there, hugged his knees and cried his spark out. He fell into recharge at some point, waking up in the early evening.

* * *

**Meaniwhile, the next room with Megatron**

Megatron was going to the wash racks. He had to get all these fluids off of him. What in the Pits was he thinking!

And then he remembered exactly what was he thinking and his faceplates burned with humiliation once again. He had to wash, NOW!

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech of "GO AWAY, KNOCK OUT!". That got the tyrant's attention and he went close to the wall that was separating his quarters from Starscream's, and leaned his sound-receptors on the metal surface. Despite his best attempts at eavesdropping he couldn't hear anything else after the initial outburst. What in the Pits was happening in that blasted room? And why was Knock Out even there?

Megatron's expression darkened. Starscream needed a second mate, that's why Knock Out was there! The ex-gladiator's optics widened with rage. But if it wasn't the red car, it would be someone else, which was equally bad. The whole thing didn't sit well with the Deceptiocon leader. Not well, **at all**.

Wait!

Starscream had shouted at the medic to get away. Was he unwilling? That unwilling he'd scream? The thought of the jet being taken against his will clenched the warlord's spark like cold servos.

Should he do something? Should he go to the seeker's room?

No, no! This would mean he cares; it would be an act of weakness. He couldn't afford that!

He tied to reassure himself that if Starscream was in trouble he'd scream again. But the possibility of him not being able to do so plagued the tyrant's mind.

Megatron stayed rooted for several minutes, battling with himself, until a door hissed opened and then closed. Too late now. Whatever had happened in the other room, he was too late to do anything about it.

'SLAG!' Megatron cursed and went to the wash racks to clean himself. He'd have to get some work done today, maybe plan some energon raids, anything to get his processor off of Starscream!

He didn't see the seeker till the end of the day, which strengthen his doubts and regret even more.

* * *

**After several hours, early evening with Starscream**

Starscream was coming out of recharge. Groggily, he onlined his optics and the memories of earlier today hit him like a blast from Megatron's canon.

SLAG! He had cried, in front of Knock Out no less! What the Pits was wrong with him?

Oh right, the seeker programming! That was wrong! But it was supposed to get better, right? He had been 'facing Megatron for weeks, so it had to get better. Instead, he had fallen into stasis. Why?

The seeker's processor was clearer now and he finally processed the data. Something was missing.

And then he remembered Knock Out telling him to come to the med. bay. Apparently he had more info to tell. Hopefully, it would be all explained.

Starscream got out of the berth, composed himself and went straight to med. bay.

Miraculously, Knock Out was in there and not racing the fleshbags.

"Ah, Starscream, pleasure to see you again." The medic said slyly.

The seeker remained silent, gritting his dermas.

"Right. Won't waste your time. Now that you're thinking clearly, you're probably wondering why you were in med. bay and why didn't the weeks spent fragging Megatron help?"

"Get on with it!" the jet was losing his patience.

"Well, they didn't help because you don't need to 'face one bot, you need to face two, since you had…have two trinemates. And you passed out because you were not getting fragged by said second bot. Basically, you need to find another berth-buddy or your spark will blow up." Was the red car trying to make it sound as perverted as possible1?

Several nano-kliks of silence.

**"WHAT!"** oh boy, Starscream was sure living up to his name. Optics wide and jaw slack, unbelieving look plastered on his face-plates. So lovely!

"Personally, I nominate myself." Knock Out puffed his chest out and pointed at it with his thumb, lewd optics checking the seeker out shamelessly.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

TFP Verse/AU(?), Sticky.

No beta read.

Enjoy 3

* * *

"Personally, I nominate myself." Knock Out puffed his chest out and pointed at it with his thumb, lewd optics checking the seeker out shamelessly.

Starscream's processor was still trying to sort out the new data. It was enough humiliating that he had to rely on Megatron but now he had to rely on one more mech! He wanted to claw his sound receptors out just to forget what he had just heard. How was that possible? What kind of messed up model programming was that?

The seeker was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear what the medic said. As a matter of fact, he forgot Knock Out was even in the room, until the red car was standing just a few steps form him. His optics slightly closed and dilated and his tongue licking his upper lip in appreciation.

Starscream trembled from the obvious sexual attention he was getting, his processor slowing and getting numb and his frame heating with arousal. His mind felt like drowning, the programming finally dulling it enough to allow his carnal instincts to prevail and just mate with the closest semi-fine Cybertronian he could find.

Even though he was doing his best to fight it, the programming was already taking control after being ignored for so long.

With every step of the red mech, Starscream's intakes were hitching and his wings trembling.

"N-no… Knock Out…" what was intended as a command to stop was voiced as a plea to continue. The seeker's last resolve crumbled when the medic caressed his cheek. His optics closed and he leant into the touch, his hot metal cooling nicely at the other's servo's touch.

Next thing he knew, a pair of lips was trailing kisses down his neck and a tongue was licking between the cables there from time to time. It was so hot; his chest was burning and his spark was spinning wildly.

Knock Out's mouth passed by the seeker's cheek and gently touched the other's lips. His right servo cradling the jet's helm while the other one was drawing circles on his lower back.

The chaste kiss deepened, the medic's dermas teasing the other's lower lip, the action eliciting a heated moan. Starscream, finally regaining ability to move, raked his sharp talons lightly on the red car's headlights, who in turn hissed lowly in both pain and pleasure.

Knock Out's left servo found its way towards the jet's engine, circling the rim and slightly dipping a finger in, teasing the metal walls inside. The nice treatment was finally too much for the seeker and he broke the kiss, panting loudly, his optics semi-onlined and hazy with lust.

The medic's right servo joined the other one behind Starscream's back and traced the lower edge of a fluttering wing. The jet's talons dug deeper in the other's chest, ruining the paintjob a little. The sport car groaned in annoyance but priorities were priorities and the smoking hot panting and moaning _**needy**_ seeker in front of him was taking first place right then.

Primus, the delicious noises that were coming from Starscream. And the ecstatic look on his face plates. Pits, it was as erotic as the memory he peeked on.

Knock Out backed them both towards the nearest med. berth and coaxed the seeker to sit on it. His servos left the jet's back and positioned themselves on the hips instead, making their way towards the other's thights, caressing firmly all the way.

The long legs were opening slightly with each stroke of the medics hands, until they were spread enough to allow Knock Out to snuggle nicely between them.

Primus, it was so hot!

They kissed again, more passionately and desperately than before, sliding their frames against each other and.

_**So good!**_

* * *

**Meanwhile, the Command Center**

Megatron hadn't seen or heard Starscream during the day, save for when he overhead the seeker shouting at Knock Out to go away.

This was unsettling the Warlord. His Second in Command had duties to perform and yet he wasn't in the Command Center.

_Had something happened to the jet? Was he hurt, was he in pain? What if he was…dead…? _

_NO!_

This couldn't be. Megatron's spark twisted nastily at the thought, resulting in a sour expression on his face plates.

_Or what if Knock Out was forcing himself on Starscream…? _

Megatron's sharp fingers were scarring the armrests of his throne. Several Eradicons looked at him questioningly and he was forced to relax his servos. He refused to even look towards Soundwave, the telepath was sure to shot him a knowing glare and the warlord was really not in the mood for that right then.

He had to know what was happening with Starscream!

Meanwhile, Breakdown had returned from a scouting-for-energon mission. The few Eradicons he had taken with him were deactivated by the Autobots. The blue mech's left arm was hanging numbly at his side, having being hit by a well-placed punch from Bulkhead.

When he entered the Command Center and neared Megatron's throne, he started talking.

"Lord Megatron, we uh… didn't find any traces of energon at the coordinates Soundwave gave us. We were just about to get back when the Autobots attacked us… And they… deactivated all Eradicons… so I um… retreated..." Breakdown was nervously sputtering. Not only had he failed to find energon but had run away from the Autobots as well. Even if it had been the wise thing to do, he expected at least a little irritated Megatron.

However, their leader was spacing out, probably not hearing a single word Breakdown uttered. This was unusual.

"Um, sir?" the blue mech said questioningly.

Megatron's attention finally snapped on him. "What?'

"Can I go to Med. Bay to get repairs, sir?" Breakdown decided to be a little blunt since the Warlord was obviously not paying attention to him and won't be dismissing him any time soon.

The ex-gladiator waved his hand dismissively and Breakdown turned his back, going for the Med. Bay. When he was at the door, Megatron stood up.

"Wait. I will come with you. I have matters to discuss with our medic." His voice boomed in the quite Comman Center.

He wanted to speak with Knock Out, indeed. He'd ask the red car whether he had told the seeker what he had to do eventually. Though the real info he wanted to get out of the medic was what the Pits had happened earlier in Starscream's quarters. Hopefully, he'd get what he wants without having to sound concerned or embarrass himself… further.

Megatron was feeling Soundwave's gaze on his back while exiting.

The two large mechs made their way towards the Med. Bay in silence, Breakdown following a step behind his leader.

When they arrived at their destination, Megatron quickly pushed the code to open the door. They were greeted with _**quite**_ a sight.

The hiss of the door had captured Knock Out's attention. His optics widened, seeing the two mechs at the entrance. Here went his fun…

After several tense nano-kliks of just staring at each other, Breakdown sharply turned around and began to walk fast down the corridor and to his room.

Knock Out cursed quietly and balled his servos into fists on each side of Starscream's hips. His was pissed at having his fun interrupted like that. And he'd probably not going to have another opportunity like that, never, ever again. Besides, being in such a suggestive position with the seeker, in front of a very edgy Megatron was a horrible situation to be in.

So, the medic quickly decided to follow the blue mech. This way, he'd not only escape Megatron's wrath but also discuss with Breakdown what had just happened. When the sport car was passing by the Warlord, he heard the tale-tell humming of the Fusion cannon, so he quickened his pace as much as possible, following Breakdown's path.

The ex-gladiator was seeing red. It had been quite a lot of time, since something had made his energon boil so much with rage. His frame was shaking with barely suppressed anger. Of course he knew Starscream had to find another mate and that Knock Out was sure to take advantage of that, but it was unnecessary to get that fact rubbed in his faceplates! He barely restrained himself not to run his fist through the medic's helm.

Enough was enough! He was getting this ridiculous situation resolved right now!

Once he neared the seeker, he noticed his behavior was… off. The jet hadn't really moved or reacted much to the whole situation. He was still in the same position Knock Out had left him and was staring in the nothingness with half-lidded optics, arousal still noticeable on his face and frame.

Megatron extended his servo to touch Starscream's cheek and was burned the same way as the other day in the hallway. The winged mech moaned audibly and leaned into the touch. His optics closed and his frame went limp.

Anxiousness gripped the Warlord's spark and he didn't like the feeling, _**at all. **_

Time to get this over with. Of course he could just order Knock Out to come and finish what he had started but the idea of the medic and the seeker together still burned Megatron's processor and made his spark clench. If he was going to share Starscream with someone, it better be someone he trusted… right?

"Soundwave, report to Starscream's quarters."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Breakdown's room.**

Knock Out had managed to catch up with Breakdown just in time to get in his room before the door hissed closed.

"What do you want, Knock Out?" the blue mech was trying his best to make his voice sound calm.

Well, time for an awkward conversation.

"I have a better question, what is your problem?" the medic said, irritation clear in his voice.

"Excuse me?" the big mech's attempt at staying calm crumbled quickly.

"You clearly had a problem with what you saw in the Med. Bay. I just can't help but wonder why! Why, in Primus's name, would you have a problem with it?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because I was missing for just a couple of days and returned to my partner fragging the Second in Comman. How about that!" Breakdown's servos were balled into fist, his dermas grinding.

"So what? You were the one who suggested that our relationship should be 'open', that we should be able to see other mechs and femmes as well. And as I recall, you suggested it because you wanted to get close and personal with Airachnid. And yet, I agreed and didn't act like a spoiled sparkling!" Knock Out's voice was getting so high and loud, it could rival the seeker's shrieks.

"I…" Breakdown could find no words. The red mech was right. He was the one who wanted to get his leash loose so he can eventually get a chance with the femme spider. He had no rights to be mad at Knock Out for practically doing the same thing. And yet, seeing his partner with Starscream didn't feel right at all.

"YOU WHAT? Didn't think I'd go around like you? It doesn't work that way! Do you have any idea how I felt when you suggested it, eh? DO YOU?" the medic ranted on. Judging by his outburst, it had hurt him quite a lot. Sure, the whole relationship had started as 'friends with benefits', but no one likes to be told they're not enough anymore.

And Starscream was an attractive mech, so Breakdown could understand why Knock Out had gone after him… kind of. The thing is Starscream had never showed any interest in Knock Out. So what had changed that? But he didn't have time to ask this question.

"And I didn't even get to fragging Starscream! YOU INTERRUPTED!" with that the medic punched the button to open the door and stormed off to his own.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

TFP Verse/AU(?), Sticky.

No beta read.

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Starscream's Quarters**

Megatron had already carried Starscream to his room and laid him on the berth, the cool metal of which was doing wonders to the jet's overheated frame. He was rolling around and pressing parts of his body in different cool areas of the berth but to no avail. Whatever momentary relief that brought to him was lost within nano-kliks.

While Starscream was writhing in displeasure, Megatron seated himself on the only chair in the room, resting his elbows on his knees and watching the seeker intensely.

Won't Soundwave arrive already? The tyrant was barely restraining himself to sit still in his spot. The moaning and panting jet was driving the ex-gladiator crazy. Why did Starscream have so much influence over him? Granted, the Second in Command was very attractive with his long legs, shiny wings and perky aft, but lately all Megatron could think about was the seeker.

The Decepticon leader had troubles concentrating, no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts of the jet aside, they kept coming back and obsessing his processor more and more.

Where is Starscream? What is he doing? Who is he talking to? Though, truth be told, these questions weren't new to Megatron. The seeker was a traitor and a schemer so the ex-gladiator was used to wondering what the jet was up to. But he was so not used to the other kind of questions plaguing his mind – Is Starscream ok? Is he in stasis? And the worst one – Is he offlined?

Megatron was not one to worry, especially without a good reason, but the seeker's current condition was very dangerous and Knock Out had mentioned it leaded to offlining if proper measures were not taken. Thus, the questions were flooding the tyrant's processor the past day and a half.

And he absolutely detested even asking himself these questions. Asking about someone's well-being was a sign of care and Megatron wasn't even supposed to care! He growled and rested his helm in one servo, cursing himself, Starscream, Soundwave and whoever came to mind.

The door hissed open and the TIC came in, his frame a little tense. His visor focused on the laying seeker for a nano-klik and then faced the Decepticon leader.

"Soundwave, finally! I assume you already know about the situation." Megatron said, his servo waving in Starscream's direction, emphasizing the said 'situation'.

The telepath nodded. He had little doubt why he was summoned there. However, that didn't make things less… awkward. He had already realized Megatron had developed… feelings about the SIC, even though he was doing his best to ignore and deny them.

Sharing Starscream with Megatron was an unfavorable position to be in but refusing was possibly the only worse option. The blue mech truly wanted nothing to do with this mess and even the seeker's attractiveness couldn't change his mind.

"Then you know what to do." The ex-gladiators thick voice left Soundwave no choice. The finality of the statement left no room for arguments either.

Megatron, on the other hand, had a little inner fight with himself. Part of him wanted really badly to leave the room and not to witness what was about to happen. The other part, however, didn't wish to leave Starscream alone and in the hands of someone else, to do whatever they like with him. Even though this someone was a very trustworthy Soundwave.

The first part was victorious in the end. If he stayed, he was bound to loose his cool and receive one of those 'half-disappointed-half-something-unreadable' looks from the telepath and the tyrant hated them with passion. Besides, Soundwave was almost like a friend to him and watching the blue mech going on it with Starscream would be… awkward at best.

Decided already, the tyrant stood up and left the room, slowing his stride at the exit, almost hesitant but realized it was too late for second thoughts now.

When the door hissed closed, the blue mech focused his attention back on Starscream. The seeker was still squirming around, the noises becoming more distressed with every nano-klik. His processor has been always extremely hard to read but now it was plain impossible. The jet was so out of it, the only semi-coherent thought the telepath could catch was "want need now".

Well, that was straightforward enough.

A particularly long and loud whimper accompanied by an arching frame set Soundwave into motion. The TIC stepped closer and climbed the berth, seating himself between the seeker's legs. The moment the blue mech's servos touched Starscream's thighs, the jet's optics shot open, and an appreciative moan escaped his lips. The jet's hazy optics miraculously managed to focus enough to recognize who was touching him.

The telepath froze in place, prepared for a violent outburst from the SIC. But it never came. Starscream just stared blankly at the other mech's visor for several nano-kliks, then vented out a sigh, closed his optics again and parted his legs a bit more in invitation.

Soundwave guessed the seeker wasn't terribly excited about it but was wise enough to know what's best for him. Besides, the jet was still aroused from his encounter with Knock Out earlier. All it took were a few strokes at the winged mech's interface panel for it to open, liquids dripping on the berth.

Luckily for Soundwave, Starscream was an attractive mech, so being intimate with him wouldn't be a horrible task at all. And being a substitute 'trine mate' meant he had to be at least a little bit affective towards the jet.

Easier said than done. The TIC wasn't exactly an affectionate bot. Far from it, actually.

He awkwardly put both of his hands on the seeker thighs again, rubbing his thumbs in slow sensual circles, moving them upwards until they rested on the other's hips. Starscream seemed to enjoy the treatment, if his low moaning was any indication. The jet arched his back off the berth, allowing Soundwave to slip his fingers around his waist and play with the cables there. Starscream let out a happy sound when the digits started to rub at the base of his wings.

The telepath retracted his interface panel, letting his spike pressurize for several nano-kliks. When it was ready, he lined it up with the seeker's waiting valve and then setting up a slow but deep rhythm, eliciting eager whimpers from the jet. Starscream's legs dig in his sides, encouraging him to go faster.

And so he did, leaving one of his servo to caress the seeker's lower back and the base of the wings, while the other traveled back to the SIC's right leg and gripped it tightly but not enough to hurt.

The newly set rhythm drove the jet wild, his digits were clawing at the berth, leaving deep marks in the metal, and his helm was tossing from side to side in ecstasy.

Soundwave released three of his tentacles. The first two went straight for the seeker's wings, gently rubbing the sensitive appendages, paying special attention to the tips. The wings fluttered in pleasure, shivers running down Starscream's frame.

The third tentacle crept towards the jet's chest, settling there for a nano-klik, unmoving, before starting to vibrate slightly, imitating the way a spark spins, creating the closest sensation to a spark merge possible without actually merging sparks.

Starscream lasted only a few seconds before overload hit him the hardest since his trinemates left for their mission. He screamed so loud, Megatron was able to hear him nice and clear in his own room.

The tyrant had been sitting on his berth when the noise came from the room next door. His optics grew large in shock. Of course the seeker was vocal but he had never made such loud noises while being with Megatron. And the Decepticon lord knew that.

He frowned. Why was Starscream being more vocal with Soundawe? What was the TIC doing better than him?

He had to know, but he'd rather go to the Pit than ask either Soundwave or Starscream. Just imagining such a situation was embarrassing enough. If he had stayed with them he would've known.

The tyrant strained his audio receptors in desperate attempt to hear anything else from the room. Nothing came though, only silence greeted him. Seemed like they had… finished…

Megatron's processor quickly supplied him with a nicely detailed image of Soundwave and Starscream in each others arms, spent after an intense 'facing session—

Primus, what the frag was he thinking about?

He tried to shove the image away, almost succeeding. But the unsettling feeling in his spark wasn't going away. What was it called again?

Ah, yes. Jealousy.

Megatron had finally found a lover he could not bear to share with anybody. No matter how trusted or close the other mech was to him, the Decepticon leader wanted Starscream only for himself. The seeker was supposed to scream for him and him alone!

'Frag. What did I get myself into?' the ex-gladiator sighed, feeling awfully tired all of a sudden. Recharge grabbed him before his helm touched the berth.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Starscream's Room.**

Soundwave was still dazed from the incredible experience. He was partly laying on Starscream who was already in deep and calm recharge, his temperature finally decreasing to normal levels.

The telepath felt so comfortable in his current position. But a certain question was nagging on his processor.

'Is he supposed to stay or go back to his own room?'

His analytical mind had already concluded that Megatron would most likely want him to leave. And the less Soundwave displeased their leader, the better it was. On the other hand, however, the blue mech considered it incredibly rude to just leave the seeker alone after… what had happened.

But he was almost sure Starscream would get angry in the morning. And the further away Soundwave was, the better.

Primus, the telepath wished he had been on a long long mission instead of getting in between his supperiors' relationship. Or whatever they wanted to call it.

In the end, the logical solution was to leave the jet alone for the night. And to stay as far away as possible from Megatron and Starscream tomorrow. They could sort it out between themselves; there was no reason for Soundwave to get involved any further.

The blue mech summoned all of his strength and lifted himself from the bed and from the lean and clinging frame on it and went to his own quarters.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Breakdown was rooted to the spot, watching Knock Out scream his spark out and storming out of the room.

Several minutes passed until the blue mech got his act together and go talk to the medic. The sport car was right after all. Breakdown had no right to feel cheated on. After all, it had been his idea and when he had proposed it, he hadn't even thought about how it might affect Knock Out. He had been so focused on getting Airachnid to notice him, he had totally forgotten about his best friend.

'_Way to go, dumbaft!'_

He was already in front of the medic's room, knocking gently on the door. He received no reply and knocked a little louder, and louder and louder. After a good few minutes, the door hissed open, showing a little calmer but equally angry Knock Out.

Seeing as the medic wasn't about to say anything, Breakdown decided to break the silence.

"I…" he wasn't a mech of many words. "… Look. I get it, I didn't have any right to get angry at you for what you did… tried to do… whatever!" he tried to stay focused.

"Damn right you didn't!" the medic looked a little less angry now.

"I… you know, you're right. I shouldn't have suggested our relationship be open. I… I'm sorry." Breakdown's optic was staring at the ground, his posture much like a scolded kid.

Knock Out vented a sigh. Breakdown was a good mech even though he tended not to think situations through very often. And he looked sincerely sorry.

"I'm not angry for that though. I was pretty upset when you offered it but I accept it now. What I don't accept, however, is you expecting me to just quietly stay on the Nemesis and be faithful while you go around and chase other mechs and femmes!" The sport car's voice was getting louder and louder with every word, his anger coming back.

"I…I'm not... I don't…" the blue mech was mumbling, his processor wasn't supplying him with any helpful thoughts at all. In a miserable attempt to show Knock Out he realized what the other had said he blurted out. "You can go … um visit Starscream now if you want, I swear I won't interrupt!"

This was meant to cheer the medic a little but the effect was quite surprising. The sport car's anger drained, a disappointed look plastered on his face plates. He kind of looked like a kid whose favorite toy was lost.

"I can't. That moment earlier was most likely my only chance."

The red mech stepped away from the door and slouched on the berth. Breakdown was finally granted an access to the doctor's room and followed Knock Out inside, sitting himself beside his friend.

"Why not?" the big mech had noticed something was weird earlier but hadn't paid much attention to it.

The medic vented a sigh and started a long explanation about what had happened the past two days. After a good half an hour, Breakdown was still attempting to get his head around all the things that had happened. Had he been absent for just a couple of days, really? Unbelievable!

"Wait, isn't memory reading forbidden?" even though he was the medic's assistant he didn't know terribly a lot about these things. But as far as everyone knew, memories were supposed to be read only in emergencies and according to Knock Out's explanation, that wasn't necessary at the time. No wonder Starscream had reacted so violently.

"Yeah… I kinda abused that privilege I guess." He looked at the floor, ashamed of what he had done. Breakdown gave him a flat and a bit 'I'm disappointed in you' kind of look.

"You were that horny, huh?"

At these words the sport car's face plates heated up.

"NO! I was just curious about seekers after looking at Starscream's programming. And then I got curious what his trinemates look like. Also, they were supposed to act caringly about each other and the idea of our SIC acting nicely towards anyone was so ridiculous I had to see it for real. I wasn't aiming for seeker threesome naughty recordings! It just… sorta, progressed that way…" Knock Out was desperately trying to explain himself and not sound like a total perverted aft.

"But you didn't stop watching" it sounded a little more accusatory than Breakdown intended.

The sport car whined and rested his helm in his servos.

"No. It was just too good; I couldn't take my optics off of the video!"

"You're a lost cause. I think you'd better apologize again. And this time, don't end your apology with how sexy you think Starscream and his trinemates are… Try not to say anything perverted." Breakdown put an arm around his partner's back, just below the back wheels, in an attempt to reassure him.

* * *

**Next Morning.**

Megatron was woken up by a loud banging on his door. He tried his best to ignore the annoying sound and go back to recharge but the persistent Con that was defiling hid door was getting even more relentless.

The tyrant grunted and got out of bed, his optics half-opened and frame slightly slouching. When he reached the door, however, he straightened his shoulders, putting as much of a 'fearsome leader' façade as possible.

The door hissed open and revealed an extremely angry and pissed off Starscream. Well, no surprise there.

The seeker was balling his hands, the long and sharp talons digging into his servos, though not enough to draw energon. His frame was trebling with rage and his optics were wild and glaring holes in Megatron's faceplates.

"Starscream, pray tell, what make—" the tyrant wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence. The jet had made an awful screeching sound and bared his fangs at the ex-gladiator.

"**YOU!**" the seeker sputtered out. His anger was preventing him from making any sentences at the moment.

The bored and unimpressed expression on the Warlord's face drove Starscream up the wall. He hissed darkly but it didn't have the desired effect at all. Megatron wasn't in the mood to deal with the irate seeker right now. He just wanted to go back to recharge.

When he made a move to close the door, the jet quickly went into the Decepticon's lord quarters without thinking. He was so blinded by his anger and desire to yell at Megatron he didn't even realize what he had done until the door almost squeezed his wings.

Starscream was quite surprised at his actions. And the tyrant just loved to rile the seeker up. Especially when he was already irritated.

"What's the matter, Starscream? Came for more? Last night was not enough?" the Warlord teased, hoping the jet will spill some details about his… encounter with Soundwave.

Whatever little calmness the surprise had managed to achieve was absolutely lost after these questions. Starscream's anger flared tenfold, his face twisted nastily.

"**NO!**" he blinked stupidly after that, his faceplates heating up when he realized what he had just said. "I mean 'no' I haven't come for more!" he quickly tried to correct his embarrassing mistake. After several nano-kliks he remembered why he was in there and continued with the screaming.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU?" Megatron wasn't used to being yelled at by his own troops. Starscream usually begged for forgiveness and such. He had yelled a little bit at the Warlord the past several weeks but it was never like that.

There stood a very pissed of and obviously uncaring for his own life Starscream.

"HOW DARE YOU CHOSE FOR ME? MUST YOU FEEL THE NEED TO CONTROL EVERYTHING? WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME TO CHOOSE FOR MYSELF? IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?"

Megatron was staring dumfounded at the screeching jet. Was Starscream seriously angry about _**that**_?

When the seeker opened his mouth to scream yet another accusation, Megatron loomed over him and bared his razor sharp fangs, successfully shutting the winged mech up.

"Now listen, you fool! You had your chance to choose for yourself and you wasted it. You should be grateful I decided to let you continue your miserable existence! And be grateful I didn't just give you to the Eradicons, I've noticed some of them are very fond of you." With every word the tyrant's tone was getting colder and colder.

Starscream was absolutely mortified. The Eradicons! What the…?

He decided Soundwave wasn't that bad of a choice after all. As a matter of fact, he was probably the… least bad choice. And if Megatron had truly wanted to humiliate him, he would have given him to the drones, indeed.

So, the Decepticons lord had really saved Starscream?

'_Whait a minute!'_

"GRATEFUL? WASTED? I was already on my way to solve my problem when you interrupted! And instead of respecting my decision you had to absolutely ignore it and assign Soundwave in Knock Out's place!" Starscream was spurting so many lies. Whatever had happened between him and Knock Out wasn't his decision at all. But for the sake of winning this argument against Megatron, he was willing to ignore that fact.

"You fool! It wasn't even your decision. And don't pretend it was, I see clearly through your lies!"

"But it wasn't yours neither! Is that what was bothering you?" Starscream's wings were shaking with anger, fluttering almost hypnotically, distracting Megatron enough to bluntly tell the truth instead of trying to hide it.

"YES!" he yelled.

It had been bothering him that he had no control over the situation. But not because of his usual desire to control.

He hated the fact that Starscream had to choose one more mate. He hated the fact that his seeker might like another bot as well. Assigning Soundwave as the jet's second mate meant it was not Starscream's decision and the seeker didn't necessarily like the telepath that much. It sounded kind of stupid to Megatron, but it had given him a little peace of mind. Very little, sadly.

The confession was followed by a pregnant pause.

"You just have to control everything, don't you! I've given everything for you and this cause and yet you have the impudence to try and control my intimate life as well! " the SIC was absolutely scandalized.

Indeed, the two commanders' night activities were meant to control Strascream at the beginning but somewhere along the path, something had changed. And Megatron didn't wish to 'face the seeker to control him, but to do so because he liked it. He hadn't assigned Soundwave to be the jet's second mate because he was loyal. He did so because he thought that was the best choice for Starscream.

The SIC had a totally different opinion on the matter though. He really thought the Decepticon leader was trying to control him.

"I hate you!" the seeker spat venom and stormed off to his own room leaving the tyrant to stare blankly at his retreating form.

Usually such comments were amusing for Megatron but this time it hurt. It hurt more than it should.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

TFP Verse/AU(?), Sticky.

No beta read.

Enjoy 3

* * *

"Are we there, yet?"

"No, just like the last million times you've asked!"

"Aw, don't get angry at me, TC. I'm just _**so**_ bored. And I want to see Scree already!"

"So do I, Skywarp. But you don't hear me whining, do you?" the blue and silver seeker asked hoping his trine mate would get the hint to keep quite.

…

…

…

No such luck.

"Are we there, yet?"

"By the All Spark, Skywarp!" Thndercracker was loosing his nerves. "Shockwave, please, tell him how much more we have until we reach Earth because if he asks once more I swear to Primus I won't be responsible for my actions!"

The long journey had managed to strain the nerves of everyone.

The purple and black mech sighed. Seekers were such tiring companions, especially when confined in small spaces for a long period of time. They tend to be impulsive and illogical creatures at times and Shockwave had difficulties at the beginning but he had managed to become… sort of friends with the two jets.

He knew the answer he was about to give wouldn't make the situation any better.

"If we manage to maintain our speed for the rest of the journey, we will arrive in approximately two and a half Earth months." Shockwave said and steeled himself for the inevitable…

"Too slagging long!" the purple seeker whined, his wings dropping pathetically.

"Let's just hope we don't run into any more trouble. I don't think the ship can take any more damage…" Thundercracker said, holding his head in his servos.

"Correct. The ship cannot take any additional damage and we cannot contain enough energon within ourselves to fly the rest of the way to Earth." Shockwave stated the unsettling truth. Hopefully, the real danger of them offlining in the middle of nowhere would be enough to shut Skywarp up without scaring him too much to throw him into a panic.

Just as predicted, it had that exact effect.

If Shockwave had a mouth, he would've smirked in triumph. The blessed silence didn't last long though.

"I just hope Scree is alright. It's been too long since we left him. And we didn't tell him about the seeker programming…" Skywarp said solemnly, resting his helm on Thundercracker's shoulder.

"I know Warp. I already admit I made a mistake. I should've told him but every time I tried he got so upset at the idea of ever losing us so I just couldn't bring myself to finish the talk."

"And he's too stubborn to ask for help…" even though Skywarp sounded sad, he knew Starscream was still functioning. The trine bond couldn't tell him more than that but it was enough, for now.

But he didn't like to dwell on these kinds of unhappy thoughts.

"Or maybe Soundwave's figured it out and he, Scree and Megatron are having a nice threesome now." He teased, smirk plastered on his face and sly optics looking at Shockwave's direction.

The bigger mech tensed slightly. He regretted ever telling the seeker about his affection towards the TIC. But they were all over energized, alone and away from anything even remotely resembling civilization, let alone fellow Cybertronians. It sounded like a harmless idea at the time…

Right, harmless, his aft!

"If it is Lord Megatron's wish, so be it." Shockwave tried to make his voice sound as natural and unperturbed as possible. He succeeded, though that didn't disencouraged the seeker.

"Yeah, sure. That wouldn't annoy you at all." Skywarp sing-songed. "Can you imagine them! Soundwave is already so loyal to Lord Megatron so I guess he'd like to serve him…even further." The jet waited for some kind of reaction from Shockwave but got none so far. No surprise there.

"And I can assure you Scree is very satisfying in the berth. Bet Sounders is having so much fun~."

That was enough!

Shockwave made a rough turn with the ship, successfully making the two seekers fall out of their seats and rolling on the ground.

"Aw aw aw, TC you're laying on my wing! Get off! GET OFF!"

"I told you not to tease him, Warp. Why don't you listen!"

Shockwave's vented a sigh and willed himself to calm down. He just wished Skywarp wouldn't try to tease him or Soundwave once they arrive on Earth.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the Nemesis.**

Starscream was royally pissed. Megatron was trying to control him once again. Or at least that's what the seeker thought. On top of that, he had the impudence to give him night shifts as punishment for yelling!

And now the jet had to visit Med. Bay for check up. Fragging day was fragged up.

Both Knock Out and Breakdown were present when the seeker arrived. He couldn't decide whether it was better that way or not.

He steeped closer to the first berth he saw and sat there. There was no reason to speak, the medic knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Starscream, you feeling better?" the red car tried somewhat awkwardly while Breakdown was watching him closely.

"Was feeling better before I had to come here." The jet said, his voice cold like ice.

The blue mech grimaced at that. He knew Starscream was pissed at Knock Out, but not quite _**that**_ much.

"I didn't hear you complaining yester-" the medic was interrupted by a well placed elbow in the shoulder by his assistant.

Right, be apologetic and don't sound perverted. Tough task.

The SIC was shaking with rage and was very close to just standing up and leaving the Med. Bay.

"Sorry, sorry, sit down, Starscream" Knock Out was fast to say, his servos waving in front of the seeker, blocking his way out.

"**Commander** Starscream to you!" the jet hissed out.

"Ok, Commander Starscream. Guess you're here for a check up." It wasn't even a question, just Knock Out trying to postpone things.

"Well, I'm not here for the nice company, that's for sure, _**doctor**_."

The medic vented a sigh. "Star—Commander Starscream, I apologize for yesterday and the day before that. I admit the memory reading went too far and I kinda feel bad for doing it." _But I'm definitely not sorry.'_ Knock Out decided to leave out.

Starscream wasn't terribly impressed by the apology. He really just wanted to forget it. Forget the current situation, forget last night.

"Shut up! Just examine me already." The seeker snapped.

The medic didn't need to be told twice. He quickly took the jet's temperature and spark spin and concluded they were in the norm now. Starscream was more than happy to leave the Med. Bay.

* * *

**Later.**

Starscream just wanted to drink his evening portion of energon and go straight to recharge. Instead, he had a fragging night shift to start in a few minutes. The most ridiculous thing about night shifts was that you were not supposed to do anything, just watch the monitors about eventual distress calls or possible attacks. It was a very dull job but what gave the seeker comfort was the fact that he would be alone during his shift. No stupid drones, no creepy Soundwave, and no Megatron.

Well, there was no Megaton alright, but only the first three nights. During his fourth shift, the Decepticon lord had decided to stay late. He was just sitting there in his throne, obviously doing nothing at all except for closely observing every little motion the seeker was making.

It was all so unnerving. Starscream felt like a prey, like being hunted or something. Couldn't Megatron just leave him alone for Pit's sake?

He was very careful not to shift too much in his seat and not to let his wings quiver.

Out of the blue, the larger mech stood up and moved towards the seeker. It took Starscream a great deal of will not to look in the Warlord's direction. He also tried to look as nonchalant as possible but with every step the ex-gladiator took, the jet's intakes became shallower and shallower. And when the tyrant was finally behind him, Starscream's servos were gripping thr console hard enough for the metal to squeak.

Megatron wa so close his breath was tickling the seeker's neck, sending shivers down his spine. He wasn't sure whether to be aroused or scared. The Decepticon lord hadn't shown any hostile intent towards him for weeks but who knew when he would decide to go back to his violent ways.

However, judging by the kisses Megatron trailed down the jet's neck, it was more than obvious his intent was far from hostile. The SIC's optics dimmed with desire and his frame heated slightly. He couldn't keep his wings from fanning and fluttering in search of Megatron's servos to caress them.

The warlord's hands however, went straight to the jet's thighs, sliding down and gripping them hard enough to lift them off the chair and positions his feet on the console's top. The motion made Starscream lean on his master's chest.

Meanwhile, Megatron had found a sensitive spot on the winged mech's neck and had concentrated his kisses there, successfully eliciting little needy moans out of the jet.

Starscream was enjoying the nice treatment tremendously much. And he would've been more than happy to continue what Megatron had started if he wasn't so mad at the tyrant. No way was he going to just sit down and take it without complains. No way in Pits. He was going to make it as hard for the ex-gladiator as possible.

But with the warlord's servos playing around the jet's interface panel, it was becoming more and more difficult to reject Megatron's advances. But in the end, Starscream's stubbornness won over his programming which was still not requiring 'facing all that much.

"L-lord Me-Megatron," the SIC frowned at his stuttering. "I don't need it yet, master."

The Decepticon lord's servos and mouth froze. Damn, witty seeker! The tyrant realized Starscream had already figured out that he enjoyed 'facing the jet. But he was not yet ready to accept it in front of his Second. That left him with no choice but to let Starscream go.

Stepping back from the seeker, Megatron made his way towards the exit. If Starscream wanted to play hard to get, he'd let him play. It would be a sweet sweet victory when the programming become more demanding and the seeker would have to crawl back to the tyrant.

Yes, very sweet indeed.

He couldn't wait!

* * *

**Two Days Later. **

Damn, these night shifts were just so _**boring**_. Besides, the programming had grown more demanding once again. Starscream's frame's temperature was higher than it should be again. It would've been far easier to ignore the burning need if he was alone. But noooo.

Fraggin Megatron had decided to stay late again. And just like two days before, he was doing nothing but staring at the seeker. But instead of getting nervous and slightly scared like before, Starscream was more aroused than anything else. It was absolutely **maddening**!

An hour passed until the jet finally lost his battle with the programming. His valve was clenching beneath his closed panel, liquids finding their way between the seams and pooling on the seat. Starscream was completely mortified at what his frame was doing. But he could take the strain no more.

He stood up on his shaking legs, turning towards Megatron and slowly walking towards him, making sure not to meet the tyrant's stare.

The warlord, on the other hand, could barely suppress a smirk and his anticipation.

Starscream stopped just in front of the huge throne, his helm turned to one side and his optics focused on the ground.

Maybe Megatron would take a pity on him and not make this any more humiliating.

Ha, As if

"Why did you leave your station, Starscream?" Megatron's deep voice was low and husky with desire.

The seeker clenched his jaw in irritation. He was regretting his decision of the night two days ago. So regretting it! He should've known his cheekiness would come back around and bite him on the aft.

"I…," Starscream started, uncertain how to voice his desire without making it sound like total desperation. "I… need it now…, master." Frag! There was no way to make it sound not-desperately!

Megatron was so smug, damn bastard.

"Need what, Starscream?"

SLAGGING PIT SPAWNED SON OF UNICRON!

The SIC was slightly trembling with anger, his dermas grinding hard. Megatron wasn't going to let the jet off the hook that easily.

Starscream looked right into the tyrant's optics, The SIC's own optics were hard, not a trace of need in them, only rebellion. And Megatron _**loved**_ that look. It was sending shivers down his spine.

"Need you." The seeker hissed.

"Hm, and what if I don't want to deal with you now?" Megatron knew he was pushing it too far but he couldn't resist the temptation.

Starscream's optics widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger.

"I guess I'll just have to go to Soundwave then." The seeker said and turned to leave the Command Center. He took several steps before he heard a "Wait." coming from Megatron's direction.

Bingo!

"Come back here, Starscream." The tyrant had managed to make it sound like a command.

The jet made his way back towards the throne, a small victorious smirk plastered on his face.

"Changed your mind, master?"

"Shut up, Starscream." The Decepticon lord growled. Damn cheeky seeker.

He then motioned with his servo towards his crotch. "Take a sit."

The seeker's faceplates heated and he awkwardly shifted his weight. After a few nano-kliks of Megatron tapping his fingers impatiently, the jet climbed into the tyrant's lap, his knees on each side of the ex-gladiator's hips. His servos were slowly and awkwardly making their way towards the big mech's shoulders.

The warlord made a sound of appreciation and trailed a pointy finger down Starscream's spine, making the seeker arch his back in pleasure. That motion made their interface panels grind deliciously together.

The SIC's optics were already offline and his mouth slightly open.

The two commanders shared a couple of deep kisses, then Megatron flipped the seeker suddenly, rearranging his position so that Starscream would still be straddling his lap, but instead of facing him, the seeker would face the Command Center and would lean his back on the warlord's chestplates.

The jet whelped in surprise.

Megatron's right servo crept toward Starscream's interface panel and teased the seams there. The piece of metal retracted after e few strokes and liquids gushed out, dripping into Megatron's lap.

The warlord's spike quickly pressurized and found its way into the seeker's waiting valve, stretching it.

Starscream was already panting hard, his servos gripping the throne's hand rests.

The Decepticon leader set a deep but slow rhythm. He positioned his helm side to side with Starscream's owan helm.

"Since you wants to be leader so much, Starscream, I figured out you'd probably love to see what it's like to sit in my throne. So, I'm being generous and I'm letting you know what it feels like. It has quite the view, right. Online your optics."

Starscream did as he was told, taking a look at the Command Center. Megatron continued whispering.

"Imagine these halls filled with Decepticons. Each and every pair of optics set on you, waiting you to command them, rule them. Imagine them gladly completing every task you give them, looking at you with reverence, giving their lives for you, worshipping you."

Starscream's legs and wings were quivering, loud moans escaping his mouth. Megatron truly knew how to push his buttons. He was so close!

"It sounds nice, doesn't it, _**Lord**_ _**Starscream**_." Hearing the title whispered huskily by Megatron right into his sound receptors, threw the seeker over the edge. His valve clenched, dragging the tyrant into overload as well.

Both mechs sat there for several minutes, calming their intakes. The jet was still lost in his fantasy land while the warlord was smugly smirking at himself. He had managed to make the seeker scream louder for him than he had done screamed for Soundwave.

Megatron congratulated himself on job well done. He picked the now recharging seeker and carried him back to his own room.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, guys!

Thank you all for the nice reviews :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Starscream woke up in his quarters the next morning. He felt considerably better, his programming had been satisfied. His processor was clearer as well so he was able to rethink what had happened the past few days.

He was still angry at Megatron for butting in his business. But it had already been done. Besides, Starscream really preferred to keep this whole thing a secret and truth be told, Soundwave was probably the best one to keep secrets.

The more the seeker thought about recent events, the more he started to realize it had been a lot better than he had expect.

Firstly, Megatron could've just let him die, or torture him and then let him die. Because really, the jet had backstabbed and tried to assassinate the warlord more times than he could count. And if he was in Megatron's place, he would've disposed of the threat long ago. So, he was pretty lucky he was still alive.

Secondly, Megatron could've put him through a lot more misery and humiliation. When Starscream thought of it, the tyrant hadn't kicked, hit or otherwise injured him even a little bit the last few weeks. Moreover, he hadn't really humiliated him either, except for last night. But it was worth it. Besides, Megatron had brought him to his room after all, not just left him on the floor or something.

All in all, there was a huge improvement in the warlord's attitude towards Starscream and the seeker was wondering why. But he liked it and wasn't about to blow it all up.

* * *

The next month and a half things had been… well, less awkward considering the situation. Starscream was enjoying his time with Megatron more and more.

Soundwave, on the other hand, didn't like the position he was put it, at all. He could see the attraction between his Commanders as clear as day. And it was gradually growing into something more but both Megatron and Starscream were doing their best to deny it, mostly lying to themselves than anyone else. They couldn't fool the telepath though. It was getting harder and harder for the Warlord to hide his displeasure every time the TIC had to leave the Command Center to take care of Starscream. Soundwave was damn glad that he was friend… sort of… with Megatron. Otherwise, he was sure he would've been pummeled through a wall long time ago.

What were even harder to ignore was the seeker's thoughts during every interface session. In the beginning they were just focused on the pleasure of the act, but lately they were almost all about Megatron. It was starting to get on the telepath's nerves.

But he could at least get some fun out of it. Moreover, he could try and speed the 'get-Megatron-and-Starscream-together' kind of plan he had developed.

One night, when Soundwave was having the seeker at his mercy and at the bring of overload, he searched through his memory banks to find the deepest and huskiest possible recording of Megatron's voice saying Starscream's name and played it right in the jet's sound receptors.

The winged mech was totally caught by surprise. The Decepticon lord's voice startled Starscream but was just enough to bring him a release as well. If it wasn't for maintaining his emotionless image, Soundwave would've laughed at the seeker's loud screech of surprise and overload. And the face he pulled, priceless!

The next few days, the jet was so embarrassed he was refusing to even stay in the same room with the telepath. The fifth time the SIC entered and immediately left the Command Center, Soundwave couldn't help it anymore and chuckled, almost inaudibly. The nearest Eradicon had managed to hear him though and was just staying there, motionless, probably rebooting after the shock. Megatron had noticed the strange behavior of Starscream when he was around Soundwave and was giving his SIC and TIC dirty glances. But the telepath was so not regretting anything! If the two commanders can't come to a realization, Soundwave was going to push them into it.

* * *

**Present Day**

Even though Soundwave was having his share of fun with the situation, he was more than happy being sent on a recon mission the other day. A strange faint energy signature had appeared on the Decepticon's monitors and it was heading the Nemesis's way, slowly but steadily. It would take at least a few days to investigate.

The TIC and a couple of Eradicons had taken a shuttle and were quickly approaching whatever was giving off the signal. When they were close enough, Soundwave noticed it was a space ship, a Cybertronian design. The question was – an Autobot or a Decepticon ship?

The blue mech readied the main weapon in case the other ship opened fire. There wasn't any hostile activity though, but the shuttle received an incoming message.

'_Don't shoot. We are Decepticons. Shockwave, Thundercracker and Skywarp.'_

Soundwave couldn't believe it. He was glad he had a visor to hide his surprise. But he was not foolish enough to lower the weapons just because a few lines of text said so. He wanted a visual confirmation, so he opened a video channel to the other ship.

Meanwhile, on the other ship, Skywarp was shrieking his throat out.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! THEY ARE DECEPTICONS! JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID WE WERE CONS AS WELL DOESN'T MEAN THEY WON'T SHOOT US WHEN WE DON'T RETURN THEIR VIDEO CALL!"

Shockwave wasn't even paying attention to the purple seeker. But he had a point. Their ship was too damaged to be able to send any type of visual and the Decepticons would surely find this suspicious. After all, it was more likely they would think of the three mechs as Autobots trying to trick them, rather than the real Shockwave, Thundercracker and Skywarp finding their way to the Nemesis. Most, if not all of the Cons, probably thought they were long dead.

The screen came to life with the incoming video of Soundwave, waiting for a visual confirmation.

Luckily for the newcomers, their audio was still working.

"Soundwave! It's Shockwave. Our ship was badly damaged and it no longer posses the ability to send visual." He said and waited tensely to see how the other would react.

"Aww, how sweet, thinking Sounders would recognize him by his voice alone.~" Skywarp cooed, seemingly not scared of being shoot at anymore. Thundercracker elbowed him in the side and the two mechs started shoving each other. Shockwave was once again surprised by how fast seekers could change their moods.

A few nano-kliks later, Soundwave seemed to accept the excuse and sent a short 'Follow us.' message. The three Cons were more than happy to do so, finally being able to relax, once they were sure they won't get stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Soundwave was just as happy himself. If Shockwave, Thundercracker and Skywarp were truly inside that ship, it was a miracle! It was the end of his 'Megatron/Starscream' related problems. Moreover, he was all too glad to see Shockwave again. Perhaps he would have the courage to tell the other how he feels this time. A second chance, not many get such an opportunity.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the Nemesis.**

Starscream was fast asleep on top of Megatron when the bigger mech woke up in the morning. He let a smile touch his lips when he looked at the sleeping seeker who was hugging his chest. A few nano-kliks later he noticed the heat that was coming off the jet. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Starscream should have retained his normal temperature for at least a couple of days. Something was wrong again.

Megatron frowned and vented an irritated sigh. Was there no end to seeker related problems?

He shook the jet a couple of times until Starscream's optics lazily onlined and tried to focus.

"Starscream, why is your temperature so high?" Megatron spoke slowly but his tone was demanding as always.

The seeker made a slurred sound and offlined his optics again, going straight to recharge.

That didn't sit well with the Warlord. He shook the winged mech more roughly this time until he made sure Starscream was fully awaken.

"What!?" the seeker said with a sour expression.

"Why is your temperature so high? And don't bother lying." Megatron was already out of berth, towering over the smaller mech.

Starscream murmured something inaudibly while looking in the opposite direction of the tyrant.

"Speak UP!" Megatron was getting really tired of this.

"I SAID YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" the seeker shrieked and shot out of the berth, going straight for the door. The Decepticon lord was having none of that though. He quickly caught up with the jet, cutting his way out of the room completely. Damn, he hated when others say he can't do this or that. Like Pits he can't!

"If you enlighten me, maybe I could!" Megatron spoke slowly like he was talking to a sparkling and this enraged Starscream even more, causing his wings to twitch quite a lot.

"Ok, I'll paraphrase it: You can but you **WON'T **help me!"

This was getting ridiculous! The tyrant towered over the seeker again and let out a threatening 'Starscream' hiss. The jet swallowed nervously, his optics franticly searching for another way out. He was doing his best to avoid further discussion on the topic but the close proximity with a very dangerous and pissed off Megatron wasn't helping at all. A few minutes later, the seeker finally gave up.

"I..," the jet began, searching for an appropriate way to explain. "I have…I have two interface equipments, master. And I have to use both of them at some point…" he concluded, optics suddenly very interested in the floor and cheeks hot with embarrassment.

It took the tyrant a few moments to realize what the problem was. No surprise Starscream thought he wouldn't help him. Even Megatron himself wasn't sure he would. The fantasy he had of the seeker being on top got the warlord all hot and bothered but he was so not ready to let go of control and hand it to the jet.

An awkward silence had settled in and Starscream could take no more of it. No need to stay any longer when he knew he'd just get rejected, coldly most likely. It upset the seeker more than he wanted to admit. From the start he knew all this was just fun and games for Megatron, a nice lay every few days. Why would his master bother with feeling or, Primus forbid, a relationship.

"See, that's why I said you wouldn't help." There was a tremble in the seeker's voice and he cursed himself for it. "I will be alright for a few days until Soundwave returns." He said, leaving the room.

The mention of his TIC's name made Megatron's spark twist with jealousy. Worse yet was the thought of Soundwave helping Starscream in a way he couldn't…wouldn't. How he'd like to prove the seeker wrong but he was… well, not afraid, just not ready. Besides, the fact he was untouched made the warlord feel kind of embarrassed. He did take a great pride in himself actually, being able to retain his valve seal during his stay in the gladiator's pits, especially with the level of perverse going on there. What was embarrassing, or would be if he ever let Starscream near his valve, was that he had absolutely no experience. The seeker would be sure to gloat and get cocky and –

'_It would probably be amazing—'_

Megatron cut his train of thoughts and shook his head. He was so tempted. All these nights he'd spent with mech and femmes, they all seemed to enjoy being on the receiving end. Very much, actually. So, it should be pretty amazing, right? He just needed time.

"Lord Megatron, you are needed in the Command Center" a drone's voice came in through the tyrant's communication device.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

I was seriously considering killing Skywarp and Thundercracker and making Starscream suffer the loss but I just couldn't do it D:


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!

I still feel weird about this chapter though. I've been shipping and RP-ing KOxSS so hard the last month and a half+ that it threw me off course completely.

Anyway, I tried to make this chapter justice. I really did.

Thank you all for the nice reviews :)

Enjoy!

* * *

It only took Megatron two days and a very explicit dream to give in to temptation and curiosity. He could no longer deny his wish to have a real relationship with Starscream. Much as it was against everything he believed in, the feeling just wasn't going away. If anything, it was getting stronger and stronger.

The warlord sincerely hoped that allowing the seeker to top for a chance would show him a level of trust. The tyrant laughed at that word. Trust. Trust Starscream of all mechs. Ridiculous! But somehow, it was not so much anymore.

Besides, it was sure to be a very pleasant experience.

Determined, Megatron strolled towards the SIC's rooms. He had almost reached his destination when he received a comm.

"Lord Megatron, there is an incoming transmission from Commander Soundwave. He wishes to speak with you, my liege."

The tyrant grunted in displeasure but changed his course regardless. For once he wished his TIC wasn't so dutiful.

Entering the Command Center, he was greeted by the Communication officer's visor staring at him from one of the monitors. When he neared the console enough, he spoke in a curt voice.

"Soundwave, report!"

The blue mech nodded slowly before playing a recording of his conversation with Shockwave. Megatron listened carefully and when it ended, the tyrant squinted his optics skeptically.

"Are you positive it's them?"

The TIC shook his helm from side to side in negative manner. But before his lord could speak even a word, he loaded an old photo file of Starscream and his trine on his display. The warlord's first reaction was to frown at it, completely missing the reason behind it. A few moments later his processor remembered that seeker trinemates shared a… special bond between themselves. Starscream should be able to tell if the mechs on that ship were impostors or not.

Soundwave, seeing that the ex-gladiator understood his hint, nodded curtly again and cut the feed.

Megatron was pleased at the possibility that three of his best soldiers were still functioning. But… if the SIC's trine was really returning, the seeker would no longer require…

_**Damn.**_

He balled his fists and growled. His inability to hide his anger earned him a couple of puzzled looks from the Vehicons in the Command Center. But none of them was as stupid as to question anything his leader does or says.

He turned towards one of the drones with a sneer.

"Estimated arriving time!"

The Vehicon jumped in distress before running his fingers on the console's keyboard to calculate the precise time Soundwave and the others would arrive.

"T-Two hours, my liege!"

Megatron grunted again. Starscream would began feeling his trine-mates through the bond soon if he hasn't started already. There went his chance with the seeker. Anger boiled within him. Anger mostly aimed at himself , for not acting on his desire and feelings earlier, for taking so much time to think about it, for doubting too much.

There was no way Starscream would be interested in spending intimate time with him again once his trine-mates return. He was just a substitute after all. A replacement, … a toy.

That thought made his spark freeze with coldness he hadn't felt for millennia. That… fling he had with his SIC was supposed to be just that – a fling. But over the past few weeks, Megatron's interest in the seeker had grown more than he had previously though. The idea of being just a substitute mate wasn't sitting well with him anymore. But it's not like he could do something now. It was too late…

The tyrant's thoughts were cut by the all too familiar clanking of heels. The noise was nearing the Commmand Center in a fast pace. The doors hissed open and Starscream all but sprinted to Megatron's side, a half excited and half-confused expression gracing his face plates. His optics changed directions quickly while his mouth was opening and closing without a sound. The jet was obviously trying to choose his words wisely.

"M-Master, is there by any chance any news about my trine?"

The seeker's hopeful voice was like a slap to Megatron. Starscream hadn't seen his trine for ages and yet he was so impatiently waiting their return. Longed for them so much. Not for his master but for his trine.

The ex-gladiator barely suppressed a growl at the thought.

"Why the sudden question, Starscream?"

The winged mech blinked a few times in surprise, obviously not expecting such a reply from his leader.

"I… I think I was feeling their presence through… through the trine bond."

The moment the quite words left the seeker's mouth, Megatron had a clear confirmation that the real Shockwave, Thundercracker and Skywarp were coming back to the Nemesis.

Starscream, not getting any reply from the tyrant, cast his optics downwards in disappointment. His excitement and hope died quickly. From a bundle of potential joy, the seeker turned into a pitiful sight. Even his proudly held wings had dropped considerably.

Megatron frowned at the miserable seeker in front of him. For some unknown reason, he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Your trine and Shockwave shall be re-joining our ranks in less than three Earth hours." Megatron purposely left any doubt about the mechs' true identities. Even he knew a trinebond never lies.

Starscream's miserable posture disappeared in a mere klik. After hearing the wonderful news, he barely stopped himself from smiling happily to himself. Display of such emotions was not welcomed among the Decepticons after all. But he couldn't contain his excitement fully. He was finally joining his trine again! After so many years! Thundercracker may be a royal aft and Skywarp was a trouble on thrusters but Starscream loved them greatly. And being away from them had been a huge burden for him during the years.

The seeker left the Command Center in a hurry, skipping towards the Landing Platform aboard the Nemesis. Megatron and the rest of the army eyed the jet strangely as he disappeared in the first corridor on the right.

Starscream was planning to fly for a little while and wait at the Landing Platform for his trine to arrive. Silly as it may have seemed to the others, he just couldn't wait in his room or do any work.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in space.**

"PRIMUS, TC! DO YOU FEEL IT?! DO YOU?! DO YOU?!" Skywarp was yelling in a happy manner while jumping around the ship.

The blue seeker was glad to feel his trine leader through the bond as well but was hiding his glee far better.

"Yes, Warp, I feel it. Now sit down before you break something that we cannot fix!"

"I CAAAAN'T! I'M TOO EXCITED!"

The following several minutes were filled with a lot of yelling and screaming and noises in general as Thundercracker was trying to restrain Skywarp. To no avail though.

Shockwave just vented a sigh. That much time spent with the seeker duo was going to last him for a lifetime. If it was just the blue one, things would've been ok. But the purple one was a real menace. He couldn't wait to get them out of his antennas.

_**Almost 3 hours later.**_

Thundercracker had somehow managed to calm Skywarp down… to some degree. At least there was no more jumping and screaming.

"TC, we should be close enough to communicate with Star through the bond, right?" the purple seeker asked confusedly.

"Yes, Warp. But it's been a while since all three of us were together. We won't be able to do much more than feel Starscream's presence before we consume the bond again."

The prankster's optics gleamed mischievously at the mentioning of 'consuming the bond'. He moved to sit closer to his trinemate, brushing their knees and wings against each other.

"I miss him so much, TC" Skywarp said while resting his servo on the bigger mech's thigh and moving it dangerously close to the interface panel. Thundercracker managed to grab the servo before it has reached its goal.

"I miss him as well. But be patient, we should be arriving any minute now."

As on cue, Shockwave announced that the Nemesis was just ahead of them. The two seekers jumped on their thrusters and went to the nearest window to see the Decepticon warship in all of its glory.

"We're home again!"

Megatron and a couple of Vehicons entered the Landing Platform just in time to watch the two Cybertronian ships touching down on the Nemesis. Starscream took his place on the tyrant's right side dutifully but his frame was stiff with anticipation.

Soundwave and his crew exited the first ship and saluting their leader. All optics re-focused on the second shuttle. Its doors opened with a screech and a few bolts felt on the floor with a clank. It was apparent that the shuttle had taken heavy damage and was on the brink of breaking down.

Shockwave was the first to step outside, his huge red optic scanning the audience and finally fixing on Megatron. The huge purple mech walked the distance to his lord in a few big steps and holding his servo above his spark, bowed his helm in salute.

"My liege, your humble servant has returned."

Before Megatron had time to welcome him back, however, a loud 'zap' noise announced Skywarp's teleporting just in front of his trine leader. The purple seeker grinned widely and wrapped his arms around Starcream's waist, bringing their frames flush against each other. The Decepticon SIC squeaked in surprise at the sudden invasion but once he realized who was doing it he ceased his struggles and wrapped his arm around his trinemate's shoulder to return the hug. Reputation be damned, he was just glad to see his wing mates again.

Skywapr's friendly touch soon turned into a more mischievous servo wandering. One of his hands slipped down the silver seeker's waist and unceremoniously but gently cupped the trine leader's aft. Meanwhile, his other hand moved upwards to find the lowest and very sensitive edges of the wings and caress them teasingly.

Starscream truly wanted to protest at the blatant way the purple seeker was groping him in public, in front of his superior. But he just couldn't find it in himself to do more than mewl at the wonderful treatment he was getting. And very soon, the mouth that was raining kisses on his neck moved to his own mouth and nibbled at it lightly before kissing more insistently. Starscream returned the kiss without any hesitation, his audience already long forgotten.

Meanwhile, Thundercracker had made his way out of the shuttle and towards his trine. He wasn't surprised by Skywarp's display of affection. But Starscream! He thought his trine leader had a better control than that. But then again, he had been all alone all these years. It was understandable… somehow.

Personally, Thundercracker himself didn't have any problems with their trinemates being affectionate towards each other but the groping was too much to tolerate. And the stormy expression Megatron was sporting and the daggers he was glaring at the two seekers made Thundercracker spurt into motion, separating Skywarp from Starscream and rushing them away fro the others. And most importantly, away from their lord.

The two mechs whined and protested at the not very gentle way their older mate was dragging them. Once they were far enough from the Landing Platform, he released his hold on their upper arms and turned to face them. Both of them had their optics half closed and were breathing heavily. Thundercracker ignored the beautiful sight and frowned at them instead.

"Do you think in the middle of a crowd, in front of our leader and two other high ranked officers is a good place to make out and grope each other?!" the tallest mech growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Starscream bit his lip and cast his optics down in shame. Skywarp, on the other hand, was grinning smugly, obviously not finding anything wrong in what they had done some moments ago.

Thundercracker vented a sigh at the purple seeker's behavior.

"Warp, be serious for a second! Do you have any idea what a murderous glare Megatron was sending you?!"

Skywarp tilted his helm in confusion. "Why would old Megsy even care?"

The blue seeker let a corner of his mouth curve upwards in a resemblance of a smile and turned his attention to Starscream. "Perhaps dear trineleader here would like to elaborate on this matter? We've been apart for too long, Star. Perhaps you needed to find us replacements?" at these words the silver seeker turned his helm to one side in an attempt to avoid the question.

The SIC's embarrassment was cue enough for Skywarp to grin like a madman again. "Aww, Scree, so cute of you to finally act on that ridiculous crush you've been sporting for so long."

The teasing tone and the mention of 'crush' made Starscream snap towards his purple trine mate. "I do not have a crush on anybody!"

"Could've fooled me."

"I don't have a crush!"

"Yes, you do!"

"NO, I don't!"

"Yes, you totally do.~"

"I DON'T!"

"**ENOUGH!"** Thundercracker's voice boomed in the empty hallway, silencing the two arguing mechs. "Starscream, take us to your quarters and we shall talk there. In private."

The Decepticon SIC nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, the whole trine was inside his rooms. Starscream sat down on his berth with a little more force than necessary. He knew the long and embarrassing conversation he had to go through. He'd rather avoid it but Skywarp was too curious and TC was too concern to just let the topic go.

Skywarp took the space on Starscream's left, placing one hand around the silver seeker's waist and resting his helm on the other's shoulder.

"Sooo, let's see if I was right in assuming Megsy and Sounders took our places while we were away?~" the purple mech all but whispered in his trine leader's audio receptor.

Thundercracker sat down on Starscream's right side, poking Skywarp in the side behind the silver seeker's back. "Warp, don't tease him. It's not like he had a choice. Star, tell us what happened."

The SIC vented a sigh. "…Years passed and my I… become easily irritated and with time I started hating everything and everyone. I started plotting against Megatron and almost succeeded in offlining him a few times."

"And you're still alive?!"

"Yes. Truth be told, I'm a little surprised myself. But it's not like my failed assassination attempts went without punishments. Anyway, I grew hateful and I didn't even know why. Because _certain trine mates of mine_ **forgot** to explain to me how their absence would affect me" The last sentenced was hissed. Starscream was clearly upset his trinemates didn't deem it important to tell him these kinds of things.

"We… every time I tried to talk to you about losing us, you were becoming so upset with the idea I just couldn't bring myself to continue. But that's not an excuse."

"But we're together again.~ Don't be so glum now!" Skywarp sing-songed, turning Starscream's helm towards him and kissed him full on the lips. The silver seeker didn't protest which only encouraged the teleporter. When the lips parted obediently, he moved his tongue between them and deepened the kiss. He kept the pace slow and sensual and when he decided to end the kiss, Starscream was already breathing heavily again. But before he had time to catch his breath Thundercracker turned his face towards him and gave him a deep kiss as well.

"Tell us more, Star. Tell us what you need." The husky voice so closely to Starscream's audio receptor aroused the seeker immensely. His interface panel clicked open involuntarily and the spike extended to its full length in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Scree, have they been neglecting your spike?" Skywarp hummed, bending at the waist to get his face near Starscream's interface equipments. "But you have such a pretty one. So sensitive," A finger traced the red line on the underside of the spike. " so yummy.~" The purple seeker's tongue teased the tip, causing the SIC to mewl in pleasure.

"We'll take good care of you."

"Yes, we will~"

* * *

"Hey, Knock Out, have you heard who arrived earlier today?" Breakdown asked, entering the Med. Bay.

"No. Who did?" The medic replied semi-distractedly.

The assistant grinned. This would be fun. Knock Out's fascination with seekers never ceased to amuse the bigger mech.

"Shockwave-" he began but was cut off mid-sentence by the sport car.

"Oh joy, another creep joining the parade. As if Soundwave wasn't enough."

"-And the rest of the command trine." Breakdown continued as if he wasn't interrupted at all.

The expression on Knock Out's face was just priceless.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
